


My Guardian Angel

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Michael Novotny Bashing, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is happy to be retired. He wants to find happiness with someone especial like the rest of his friends have. He thinks that now that he has the free time to do it he will succeed. But then Brian gets a visit from a guy that wants him to do his job one more time.





	1. Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat down and smiled at his best friend. Michael smiled back and they continued to just look at the ocean waves from where they were resting in their hammocks.

“This is perfect, Brian,” Michael said.

“I know,” Brian told him.

“You are so lucky,” Michael informed him.

“Why you say that?” Brian asked.

“Well, here you are in paradise,” Michael told him excited. “You are thirty one years old and you are rich. And now all you have to do is lay back and relax.”

Brian looked at his friend and smiled. “Michael, you are the lucky one. You have Ben at your side. You are not alone,” Brian said sadly.

“You are not alone either. You have me and the family and Gus,” Michael pointed out.

Brian smiled and nodded. He didn’t tell his friend it wasn’t that kind of loneliness. Brian had always been with tricks left and right but now after he had seen all of his friends pairing up he felt lonely. He wanted to at least see what all the fuss was about.

Brian was sure that now that he had all the time in the world he would find someone. Brian wanted to be worthy of someone's love. He knew better than to think he could just keep on tricking forever. He wasn't getting any younger and he wanted someone who would love him for who he was.

“Do you want a beer?” Michael asked.

Brian nodded. Michael reached to grab a beer only to find someone standing there.

“Can I help you?” Michael asked the stranger.

“Hi, I’m Gene Foster and I’m looking for Brian Kinney,” the man said.

“That’s me,” Brian said staring at the guy.

“Could I speak to you in private?” Gene asked.

“Anything you have to say you can say it,” Brian told him harshly.

“It’s about a job,” Gene almost whispered.

“I’m retired,” Brian informed him.

“I know that sir. Vic Grassi sent me here. He said you would help my employer,” Gene explained.

“My uncle sent you?” Michael asked shocked.

Gene looked at Michael and then nodded.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you,” Brian told him.

“Vic said you owed him and to tell you so if you said no,” Gene said and smirked when he saw Brian’s face scrunching up.

“You owe my uncle something?” Michael asked. “Why?”

Brian shook his head and got up. It had to be something pretty serious if Vic was pulling old favors. Brian put on his sandals and told Michael to stay and enjoy the rest of the day. Brian and Gene walked to the beach house.

“What is the problem?” Brian asked.

“Have you heard about Craig Taylor?” Gene asked.

“Yeah, he is running for mayor,” Brian replied.

“Well, in the last couple of weeks he and his family were threatened. Just last night his son was shot. Luckily he is okay but we fear that next time he won’t,” Gene informed him.

“And this is where I come in,” Brian said. “You want me to protect his family.”

“Actually just his son, he is the target because he is gay. A lot of people are happy that Craig is standing up for their rights to be treated as equals then there are some people that don’t tolerate what he is doing and what his son represents,” Gene told him.

“You mean those fags hating, homophobes?” Brian asked raising a brow.

Gene nodded. “Would you come and do it?” the man asked. “They say you are the best and Craig is willing to pay you anything you ask for. He wants his son safe.”

Brian frowned and said, “I’ll think about it.”

Gene sighed and nodded. “Here is my phone number. Call me,” he told him.

Brian took the card and nodded.

***

Vic was whipping some eggs when Lola came into the kitchen telling him he had a phone call. Vic took the phone and smiled when he heard Brian in the other end demanding to know what was going on.

“Calm down,” Vic replied.

“Vic, you know that I’m retired now. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Brian told him getting frustrated with the man.

“It won’t be for that long,” Vic said.

“What if he gets elected mayor? That’s four years, Vic,” Brian told him.

Vic sat down on the stool. “Do you really think that they are going to elect a mayor who supports our kind of people? As much as we would like that I don’t think people are ready for that.”

“Vic, he can’t afford me,” Brian said hoping that would settle it.

Vic smiled at the way Brian kept making excuses. “Yeah he can, for about ten years if he needs to,” Vic said.

“Fine, what if the kid won’t cooperate? Remember what happen with James Luca? That kid was a brat,” Brian said.

“You don’t have to worry about Justin. He is a nice kid. He does what he is told,” Vic assured him.

“Vic,” Brian drawled.

“Brian,” Vic said in the same tone.

There was silence at both ends of the phones.

“Vic, I’m having the time of my life,” Brian whined. “I don’t want to go there.”

“Come on Brian, stop whining,” Vic instructed him.

“I do not whine,” Brian hissed.

“Brian, please do this for me. I promise him that his kid was going to live to see forty,” Vic told him.

“Great,” Brain spat out. “Try to make me feel guilty.”

“Imagine having to live life with the fear that someone wants to kill you,” Vic said. “Because you are gay,”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Brian grunted. “But you so owe me now.”

Vic smiled knowing that it was a never ending circle of one owing the other a favor.

“I’ll be there at least in a week or two. I have things to do here. Shit, you really owe me one this time man,” Brian informed him.

“No problem with me,” Vic told him laughing.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Brian asked. “I don’t want anymore surprises.”

“No, I’ll be sure to tell Gene that you are on your way,” Vic said.

“Whatever,” Brian told him. “Michael says hi.”

Vic nodded and said, “Tell him Debbie wants him to call.”

“I’ll do that,” Brian said hanging up.

Vic smiled and went back to making breakfast for Miss Molly.

***

Brian followed Gene into the office. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. He knew that the Taylors were well off. Brian didn’t know how well off they were until he parked in front of the house. Brian sat down and waited for someone to come and talk to him.

Brian was thinking if he had made the right choice. He was in paradise literally, and now he was back on the job. He could get killed trying to protect someone when he could be resting. Brian put his hand on his gun and relaxed a little.

“Brian Kinney,” Craig said as soon as he saw the man.

Brian stood up and shook Craig’s hand.

“Vic tells me that you accepted my offer,” Craig said sitting down.

“It’s a very attractive offer,” Brian replied.

“I want my son safe,” Craig informed him. “Gene has the letters that we have received. They are all targeting Justin,” Craig said getting serious.

Brian nodded. “How old is he?” he asked.

“Justin is nineteen years old. He goes to PIFA and most of the time he stays there. Sometimes he comes home and stays but that’s only when Jen calls him to come have dinner with us,” Craig explained.

Brian asked, “Does he have a lot of friends?”

“Not really he mostly hangs outs with his best friend Daphne,” Craig said. “He rarely goes out.”

“I see,” Brian said. “Do you think he will accept moving out of PIFA and coming here?”

“Why?” Craig asked.

“It would be safer,” Brian replied. “If he stays at the dorms I won’t be able to stay. Whoever is after him can get in and harm him or even worse kill him. I’m going to need some man power aside from the men you have around the house already.”

Craig nodded. He would do anything to make sure that his son was protected one hundred percent. “Anything else you want?” Craig asked.

“I want the rooms to the side of his occupy by me and one of my men. I want to cover all bases. I want to check out the property and I would need a list of the people that come and go regularly. If anyone is coming to visit I would want to know that too. I don’t care if they have been long time friends of the family,” Brian told him. He meant business and he wasn’t going to have anyone dying on his watch.

“Okay. I’ll make some arrangements,” Craig said. “Is that all?”

Brian stared at Craig and wondered why he was doing all of this. “You won’t back away?” Brian asked. “Even if he is being threatened.”

Craig shook his head and said, “Don’t think I don’t care about my son because I do. I talked to him about it. He said that he wanted me to make a difference for everyone out there who needed my help. He even went as far as telling me that if anything happened to him to keep on doing my job.”

Brian nodded.

“If that is all we can go see Justin,” Craig informed him.

Brian got up and followed Craig out of the office.

“Come on,” Craig said. “Justin is probably in the kitchen.”

“How you know?” Brian asked.

“That’s where he always ends up,” Craig answered and chuckled.

Brian nodded and they walked to the kitchen. They found Justin stuffing his face with cake while Vic told him a story.

“Hey Brian,” Vic greeted him.

“Vic,” Brain said.

“Justin this is Brian Kinney. He is going to be your new bodyguard,” Craig informed his son.

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. Justin swallowed and smiled.

“Hi,” Justin said shyly. “I-It’s nice to me you.”

Vic and Craig looked at each other with surprise at Justin’s shyness. Justin was usually straight forward.

“Hey,” Brian muttered. He could have kicked himself for sounding so dumb. His only thought was that he had found paradise, all over again in Justin blue eyes.


	2. Broken Concentration

Justin climbed the last of the steps and went inside his room where Ben, Jake and Kevin where talking. Justin put the box he had down and smiled at them. Justin took a deep breath and turned around to get the rest of his stuff. Justin felt like his life was getting away from him.

First, someone had threatened to kill him. Then someone had shot him and now he had to leave his dorm. Then there was Brian. God, himself had sent him from the heavens just for Justin. Justin smiled at the thought of Brian. He had never seen a more gorgeous man.

“How can you have so much crap?” Brian asked taking a box out of the van.

“It’s not crap,” Justin said.

Brian looked at the blond and smiled. “Fine, whatever you say,” he said.

“So, are you going to be staying here?” Justin asked. “Tony used to stay some nights. The day they shot me he wasn’t here.”

“That was his mistake,” Brian informed the younger man as he got out of the back of the van. “We are all going to stay here.”

Justin nodded.

“Do you need any help?” Ben asked.

“Grab that box,” Brian said.

Justin grabbed one and so did Brian.

“Do you need to go anywhere today?” Brian asked as they went up the stairs.

“Oh no, well, unless Daphne calls me to go out,” Justin told him.

“Great, I can smell a James Luca all over again,” Kevin replied.

“Who is that?” Justin asked.

“Go get the boxes that are left,” Brian said to Kevin and Jake.

They nodded and left.

“Justin,” Brian said as he looked at the blond.

“Yeah,” Justin answered as both of his brows shot up.

“There are a couple of rules,” Brian said sitting on the bed.

“Okay,” Justin muttered. He frowned a bit because he never did like rules.

“One of us is going to be with you at all times,” Ben said. “I will be sleeping in the room next to you and Brian is going to be at the other side.”

Justin nodded and hid the smile that was threatening to spill out. Brian was going to be in the room next to him.

“If you are going to go out you need to tell us. You can’t just leave,” Brian told him.

“When you go out you don’t tell anyone,” Ben informed him.

“What if I want to invite my friends someplace?” Justin asked.

“Then you do and tell them not to tell anyone. We would all go with you,” Ben said.

“Okay, wow, so if I need to go the bathroom is one of you going to be there too?” Justin asked. “Tony was never like this.”

“And you got shot,” Brian pointed out.

Justin frowned seeing how Brian had a point. He had nothing to say. “I’m going to my study,” Justin said turning around.

“What about this mess?” Ben asked.

“I think he has someone to attend to that too,” Brian said.

“I thought you said he wasn’t a snobby kid,” Ben reminded him.

“He is not. At least that’s what Vic said,” Brian told him. “Come on. I want to check the place.”

Ben nodded and followed Brian. In their way out they told Jake and Kevin to put the rest of the things in the room and come get them. Brian went towards the left side of the house while Ben went to the right side. They met each other at the back of the pool house.

“What do you think?” Brian asked.

“We need about two more guards and we need to place them in all the weak points,” Ben said. “If Justin comes out here he should be watched at all times.”

Brain nodded while he looked towards a path that led to the woods.

“What’s that?” Ben asked looking at the same path.

Brian looked at his friend and grinned.

“You so want to go explored it,” Ben said knowing Brian really well.

Brian nodded. Both of them started walking together but slowly kept gaining distance between them. Brian looked at Ben that was looking back towards the house. Brian kept on walking ahead and came to find a little fountain with a garden around it.

“I don’t think he would be coming here,” Ben said.

Brian nodded his agreement and said, “Let’s see how deep this thing goes.”

Brian and Ben had been walking for about five minutes when Brian stopped and looked at Ben. Ben was looking at him. They both had heard it. Someone was there hiding. Brian took out his gun and so did Ben. They placed it to the side and back and kept on walking carefully.

They started to walk apart from each other to cover more ground. Brian’s eye caught something near two tall trees that were close to the wooded wall. Brian kept of walking and then it happened. A guy popped out shooting at them and running the other way.

Ben started shooting back while Brian tried to get close. As soon as the guy started running Ben and Brian started running after him. At that same time the house’s alarm started blaring. Brian kept running with Ben. Kevin and Jake were able to take care of Justin.

“There he is,” Ben shouted but it was too late.

The guy who was dressed all in black and with a mask was already going over the fence. When Brian and Ben got to the end of the wall they heard a car far away.

“Wow, this is serious,” Ben gasped out as he tried to calm his breathing.

“Fuck, I wasn’t expecting that,” Brian hissed. “Let’s go back.”

Ben and Brian walked back and found the Taylor family sitting in the library.

“What happen here?” Ben asked.

“Someone came in the house through the front,” Kevin said. “He started smashing the windows with a bat then he ran away.”

“I ran after him but he got in a motorcycle. It didn’t have a license,” Jake said.

Brian and Ben looked at each other.

“It was a distraction, whoever is doing this is not working alone,” Brian said. “There was someone in the back waiting by the bushes. Ben and I were scanning the back when we came across him.”

“He took a couple of shots at us before he ran away. He wasn’t expecting us,” Ben told them.

“Thank god you guys were here,” Jennifer whispered while she held Molly close to her.

“What do you think they were trying to do?” Craig asked.

“I think the guy in the back was going to sneak in and wait it out,” Kevin informed Craig.

“Yeah,” Brian whispered in agreement.

“Should we stay here?” Jennifer asked. “We can go to the house on the city. It’s less open.”

Brian looked at Justin that was sitting in a corner very quiet.

“That’s up to you. They are always going to find a way. That’s why we are here. Justin, are you okay?” Brian asked.

“What, oh yeah…I’m fine,” Justin choked out.

Brian nodded and looked at Ben. They both thought the same thing. Justin knew something and he wasn’t talking.

***

Brian sat down next to Justin that was apparently drawing something.

“Morning Justin,” Brian whispered.

“Oh hey Brian,” Justin said closing his sketchpad quickly.

Vic smirked and asked, “Do you want anything to eat, Brian?”

“Just coffee,” Brian replied.

“So, umm, I need someone to be with me on Monday. We have a field trip,” Justin said. “We are going to New York. Some of our work is going to be there. It’s only three students that were elected.”

“Okay, I’ll set it up,” Brain said taking the cup of coffee that Vic was giving him.

“So, umm how old are you?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked taken aback.

“I’m just trying to talk to you,” Justin said shrugging.

“Why don’t you show Brian your drawings, Justin?” Vic asked.

“Vic!” Justin roared. He couldn’t believe that Vic had said that. The man knew that he had been drawing Brian.

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression before he smiled.

“Justin,” Daphne called as she got in the kitchen.

“Hey Daph,” Justin said.

“How did you got in?” Brian asked.

“She’s my best friend. The guards know her,” Justin exclaimed a little angry.

“I don’t care if she is Mother Teresa,” Brian told him. “I want a list of everyone that is coming in here.”

“Fine,” Justin spat out.

“Okay,” Daphne mocked. “I see what the fuss is all about?”

“What?” Justin asked puzzled.

“Never mind, you know me and my crazy talk,” Daphne said.

“Brian, there is something you have to see,” Jake said coming into the kitchen. “Ben, it’s at the study.”

Brian nodded and got up. He told Jake to stay and then he left.

“Wow, he is hot, Justin,” Daphne yelled.

Jake and Vic looked at each other and smiled.

“Could you shut the fuck up? He could hear you,” Justin said while he looked at Jake. He was worried now that Jake would say that to Brian.

“Sorry,” Daphne said like a little girl.

“So, Daph, do you want anything to eat?” Vic asked.

“Oh, French toast,” Daphne answered.

Justin grabbed his sketchpad and opened to keep doing the drawing he was doing before he had been interrupted. Justin smiled and traced his fingers over Brian’s face in the page.

“And then aliens started to drop from the buildings and people were screaming and...” Daphne narrated.

“Daphne, what the hell are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“Oh, finally you listen to me,” Daphne said. “I was talking to you about Kerry’s party. Tomorrow night,”

“Oh sorry,” Justin told her not having a clue as to what was going around him.

“Here you go,” Vic said to Daphne. “Jake, anything you want?”

“Coffee would be good,” Jake told the man.

Justin frowned and made a mental note that the guys needed to get acquaintance with what a real breakfast was. Justin smiled. He had the perfect idea. Justin started thinking about Brian again.

“You are ignoring me again,” Daphne said.

“Oh,” Justin said.

Daphne smiled and said, “That’s okay, he really is that hot.”

“Daphne!” Justin yelled and turned red.

***

Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had been trying to tell Brian that the list for tomorrow’s visitor was done. Jake just laughed and pointed at Justin who was doing laps on the pool.

“Has Cupid used his arrows on you?” Ben asked.

“What have you been inhaling?” Brian asked noticing Ben next to him.

“Brian, I was talking to you,” Ben informed him. “But all you could do at the time was stared at someone’s butt. I’m not mentioning any names here.”

Jake just laughed. Brian glared at Ben and turned around to leave. Ben caught up with him.

“You have to concentrate on the job of protecting him, not on him,” Ben told him.

“Have I ever failed protecting someone?” Brian asked mad.

“No, but this is different,” Ben told him. He had never seen his friend like that before.

“No is not,” Brian assured him. “He’s not the first client that I might like.”

“Maybe not,” Ben said. “But there is something different about him.

Brian looked at Ben and then quickly away from Ben.

“It’s okay Brian. You are not going to fall down and become a pile of ashes just because you MIGHT like someone,” Ben said winking at him.

Brian arched an eyebrow and then smirked at Ben. Brian then frowned and shook his head.

"I can't Ben, he is just a kid. Plus my job is to protect him,” Brian explained. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling for Justin. The boy made him horny as hell but there was something else, something he couldn’t explain.

Ben shrugged and said, "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious,” Brian said before he walked away.

Ben nodded and smiled widely when Brian turned his back on him. He was going to give it a month. Yeah, Brian was definitely acting way off for it to be just a 'I might like the guy' kind of thing, it was much more than that.


	3. Cranky People

“I hate parties,” Jake said, looking around the room at the people gathered there.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. “You already told me,” he said dryly.

“I’m just saying,” Jake whispered.

“You already have said,” Ben hissed. “Just go bother someone else. Go tell Kevin or Brian or the fucking wall, I don’t care.”

“Gosh, you always treat me this way,” Jake complained. “I’m so calling mom.”

“I do not,” Ben calmly said watching Justin closely.

“Yes, you do,” Jake told him watching the door.

“Could you two stop fighting?” Brian asked smirking. “Leave your brother alone, Ben.”

Ben took a deep breath and tried to control himself. His little brother could sometimes get the better of him.

“Hey, who is that kid that Justin is talking to?” Jake asked.

Brian looked around just as Justin started laughing about something the other guy had said. Ben and Jake turned to look at Brian. Brian frowned and looked at his watch.

“It’s kind of late. Shouldn’t we be leaving?” Brian asked.

“Hey, are you…” Jake was about to ask but Brian stopped him.

“If you dare say I’m jealous, I’m going to make you eat a bullet,” Brian hissed.

Ben chuckled even thought he was trying really hard not too.

“Oh my god. I didn’t know you were clairvoyant,” Jake mocked.

Brian moved as to hit Jake but Ben got in the middle.

“Jake, go get Kevin and check the perimeter. And please don’t get into any trouble,” Ben instructed his little brother.

Jake smiled and nodded.

“God damn it,” Brian whispered.

“So, uh, should I go get Justin?” Ben asked looking at the blond.

Brian glared before he left Ben standing by himself. Ben smiled and felt a lot better than when Jake had been bothering him. He knew he had been right about Brian; the man was falling in love even if the brunet didn’t know it yet.

Justin had watched the whole scene from afar. He wondered what had Brian so rattled and made a mental note to ask later.

“So, do you think you can come tomorrow?” Ethan asked.

Justin frowned not wanting to be anywhere near Ethan now or any other time. Plus he already had made a brunch appointment at Louis restaurant to show the guys what breakfast food looked like.

“I can’t, Ethan. I have a brunch appointment and then I have to go shopping for some supplies,” Justin said.

“What about after that?” Ethan asked.

“Nah, I don’t think I can. My dad wants to talk to me and mom is having this fancy dinner thing,” Justin told him.

“Oh,” Ethan muttered. He hated that Justin was always so busy.

“Yeah, can you excuse me a minute?” Justin asked already moving away.

“Sure,” Ethan said smiling as the blond left.

Justin walked over to Daphne and smiled at her charmingly. “Could I talk to you for a second?” he asked her.

“What is it?” Daphne asked a bit worried.

“I hate this party,” Justin murmured. “I really hate it. I want to go.”

“But Justin I just met this wonderful guy. He is great,” Daphne begged. “Please, one more hour.”

“Daphne, people are getting drunk. They look pretty horny to me and there is no one here for me,” Justin told her.

“There’s Ethan,” Daphne suggested.

“I prefer to be boiled alive,” Justin told her.

“Brian,” Daphne said smirking.

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that,” Justin informed her.

“Come on Justin, just a little while more,” Daphne told him using her best puppy face.

“Great, now I know that I’m going to be traumatized by a bunch of straight people. In one more hour they are going to be humping each other,” Justin said looking around.

Daphne giggled but stopped when Brian stood in front of them.

“We are leaving soon,” Brian told them and then kept on moving around.

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Justin asked angrily.

Daphne frowned. “But Justin, you wanted to leave,” she reminded him.

“I don’t care. He doesn’t own my life,” Justin told her. “God, he thinks just because he is so fucking gorgeous he can order me around.”

“Okay now,” Daphne said seriously. “You SO want him to order you around.”

Justin eyes went big and he turned and looked at Daphne.

“Fuck off, Daph,” Justin spat out before he left her.

Daphne stood there not at all fazed by Justin’s attitude. She smiled when she saw Justin walking in Brian’s direction. It was going to be quite a trip watching Brian and Justin around each other.

***

Kevin looked around the table and shook his head. Then he looked around the restaurant and wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. Kevin liked to be outside watching anyone that look suspicious. He did not like to sit down and have brunch with a bunch of straight people looking at him like he was from another planet.

“Kill me now,” Jake whispered to Kevin.

“I would do it if I wasn’t planning on killing myself,” Kevin told him.

The waiter came around and smiled at them.

“Hello, my name is Mark and I will be with you shortly,” Mark said before he left.

“Why do we have to be here again?” Kevin asked.

“Because those are the rules,” Justin said smugly. “Right, Ben?”

Ben nodded with a fake smile in place.

“Do all of us have to be here?” Kevin asked. “Brian, please tell me I can go check the place out or hang myself,” Kevin whispered the last part.

“What can I get you?” Mark asked.

“I’ll have scramble eggs with bacon and toast. I also want a cocktail and orange juice,” Justin said.

Mark nodded and jotted it down.

“I’ll have a cup of black coffee and some toast,” Brian said.

“Me too,” Kevin replied.

“And me,” Jake told the waiter.

“I’ll have the same,” Ben agreed.

“No way, that’s not a brunch,” Justin complained.

“So?” Jake asked.

“Bring them some scramble eggs and pancakes and sausages and juice,” Justin said to Mark.

“Coming right up,” Mark said not sure what orders to bring so he decided to bring everything had asked for.

“I think I should be in the lookout,” Jake said. “Just a suggestion.”

“I feel like one of the girls,” Kevin told them. “If anyone starts swapping stories I’m out of here.”

Ben smirked and looked at Brian who was fuming.

“Come on guys, it will be fun,” Justin said cheerfully. “After this we are going shopping.”

Jake looked like he was getting ill.

“Jake and Kevin can go with you,” Ben said.

“Why aren’t you two coming?” Justin asked but he only looked at Brian.

Jake and Kevin looked at each other with a knowing smile.

“We have things to do,” Brian informed him.

Justin started to pout. His plans weren’t going according to plan.

“So Justin,” Ben began. “Do you have any idea why they are threatening you?”

Justin’s head snapped towards Ben. He looked straight at Ben before he shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked. “Maybe…”

“No, I have no fucking idea, okay?” Justin hissed.

Kevin mouthed ‘wow’ to Jake who only shrugged. They waited in silence for their food.

“Here we go,” Mark said bringing them their food. “I’ll bring the rest in a minute. If you need anything else let me know.”

Jake took his fork and stabbed a piece of sausage. He brought it up to his face and recoiled.

“I think I know now how a pregnant woman feels,” Kevin joked as he stared at the food. He shook his head and pushed his plate away.

“Guys, come on, eat something. All of you look like sticks,” Justin said trying to persuade them.

“It’s called a figure,” Jake said. “We have to keep in shape.”

“Fine,” Justin whined. “It’s not like the food is going to kill you.”

“It might,” Ben told him.

“I’m going to go. I’ll go see if I see anything strange outside,” Jake said getting up.

“I’ll go with you,” Ben told him.

“I’m going to the bathroom and puke,” Kevin murmured getting up to check the place out.

“Aren’t you going to eat yours?” Justin asked Brian.

“Is that something I have to do because you say so?” Brian asked and lifted his cup of coffee. “Next thing you know you will be telling me when to walk and what to wear.”

“Some color wouldn’t hurt,” Justin said smiling but started to pout when he saw Brian’s reaction. “I’m sorry about what I said last night. You were right about getting home early. It was a safe move and I’m sorry for everything.”

Brian arched a brow and said, “I’m still not going to eat that.”

“Oh, you are so hard to deal with,” Justin grunted.

Brian smiled.

“What the fuck is this?” A guy came screaming up to the table. “Who the fuck is he?”

“Jimmy, it’s not what you think,” Justin said getting up.

Brian got up and stood in front of Justin. “Who is he?” Brian asked.

“None of your fucking business,” The screaming guy stated.

“His name is James Hunter Montgomery,” Justin said. “He is…was…”

“I was Jason’s cousin. He is dead now,” James spat out.

“I think it’s better if you just leave,” Justin pleaded.

“He’s only been dead for three months and you are already with someone else,” James said grated. “You are a fucking monster. First you get him killed and now it turns out you don’t fucking care.”

“Fuck you, Jimmy. Get the fuck away from me,” Justin yelled.

The people around them were starting to stare and whisper among themselves.

“You are going to get yours,” James said swinging at Justin and missing him by an inch.

Brian pushed him away and Ben came inside and rushed towards them. James started pushing Brian so Brian used his momentum to throw him on the floor. Ben took Justin by the arm and pulled the young man out of the restaurant. Jake came inside to pull Brian away from Jimmy who was still on the floor getting kicked. Jake knew Brian well enough to know that he wasn’t going to stop; even more so when it involved Justin.

When they were outside, Ben got into the car with Justin and Jake in the back seat. Brian got behind the wheel and started the car.

“Where the fuck is Kevin?” Brian asked.

“He was checking the place out. I’ll call him and tell him to meet us at the corner,” Jake said.

They went around the block and waited for Kevin to get there. While they waited Justin just kept on crying because of what had happened.

“You know, I leave for one second and all this shit happens,” Kevin argued when he got in. “It’s not fair.”

"Shut up,” Brian told him. “We are going back to the house.”

“No, take me to Daphne’s house,” Justin whimpered.

Brian looked through the rearview mirror at Ben who nodded.


	4. Jealousy

Daphne caressed Justin’s back while Justin cried. She looked at Kevin who was inside in the house with them trying to disappear. She had been surprised when Justin had come to the apartment and hugged her before he had started crying. That had been almost an hour ago. Justin was just now calming down.

“Come on,” Daphne said as she got up.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“Let’s go to my room. We can talk there,” Daphne informed him.

Justin nodded and got up. They walked to her room and Daphne closed the door once they were inside. She gave her attention to Justin.

“You look miserable. What the fuck happened?” Daphne asked him.

“Jimmy came around,” Justin said in a daze. “Daphne, fuck…I don’t know what to do.”

“I think we should go to the police,” Daphne pointed out.

“Have you lost your mind?” Justin asked in a whisper. “They are going to kill us.”

“Hello, are you retarded?” Daphne asked mockingly. “They are already trying to kill you. They are not after me because they don’t know you told me what happened.”

“I should never have,” Justin muttered to himself. He rubbed his face and sat down. “This is so my fault,” Justin said.

“It’s not,” Daphne told him.

“I miss him. I miss Jason a lot,” Justin confessed. “I wish…I wish I could have done something. I was such a fucking chicken.”

“Justin, it’s not your fault. You acted like anyone would have acted. I would have done the same thing,” Daphne told him.

“But I should have convinced him not to take so many drugs. Fuck, Daph, I was supposed to watch out for him,” Justin whimpered.

“You did. It’s not your fault. It was their fault. They did that to Jason,” Daphne tried to make him see.

Justin pulled away from her and cleaned his tears. “I have to go,” Justin told her. “Mom is waiting for me. I’m already late.”

Daphne nodded.

“Do you want to come with me?” Justin asked.

“Nah, I have to catch up with my studies,” she replied.

Justin nodded.

“Justin,” Daphne called him before he was out of her room.

Justin turned around and looked at her.

“I really think you should talk with somebody that can help you. These guys can help you. They are professionals,” Daphne told him smiling sadly. “It’s going to kill you slowly Justin.”

“I’m going to be okay, Daphne,” Justin raised his voice getting a little mad. “I have to be.”

Daphne smiled and nodded. Justin grabbed the handle and opened the door. He walked out and found Kevin in the living room pacing around.

“We can go,” Justin told him.

Kevin nodded and they got out of the house. Justin saw Jake in the driver’s seat and frowned.

“Where is Brian?” Justin asked.

“I dropped them at the house so they could get Ben's car. They went to check something out,” Jake informed him. “Get in, your dad called.”

“What did he said?” Justin asked.

“That you are late,” Jake answered.

Justin frowned and shrugged. He already knew that.

***

It had been a week since Justin had the incident with James and he was feeling a lot better. Justin came out of school and frowned when he didn’t see any of the guys. He started to go down the stairs and he almost had a heart attack.

“Shit, Ethan, you scared the crap out of me,” Justin told him.

“I’m sorry,” Ethan said letting go of Justin’s arm. “Do you want to go eat something?”

“I uh..,” Justin said not sure what to tell Ethan.

“Justin!” Brian shouted going up the stairs. “Are you ready to go?”

“We are going to go eat something,” Ethan hissed.

Justin opened his mouth in shock but recovered quickly. “Yeah,” he said a little confused at Ethan and Brian’s behavior towards each other. All he wanted to do was make Brian jealous and he hoped that his plan worked.

The three of them walked to the school’s café. Brian walked in the back; trying not to choke Ethan.

“We can sit here,” Justin said taking a seat.

“Does he have to be here?” Ethan asked while he sat down.

“Yeah, I have to be here,” Brian told him with a deadly glare while moving his chair closer to Justin.

Justin looked at Brian and wondered if Brian was being hostile towards Ethan because he was jealous. That thought immediately brought a smile to his face. “So Ethan,” Justin said putting at hand on Ethan’s arm.

Justin looked at Brian whose glare had gotten ten times more deadly. Justin never thought he would have been so happy to actually touch Ethan’s arm. He looked back at Ethan who was looking at him sweetly. Brian didn’t know why but he wanted to pull Justin into his arms and tell Ethan to fuck off.

“I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to the movies or something. Tomorrow night,” Justin told him. He had every intention of calling later and telling Ethan something had come up so he wasn’t going to be able to go.

“I would love that,” Ethan told him. He couldn’t believe his luck.

Brian started grinding his teeth together. He looked at Justin who was giving him a little innocent smile and Brian got even angrier. Justin looked at his watch and frowned.

“I have to go,” Justin said getting up.

“Oh, okay, I’ll call you,” Ethan assured him.

Justin nodded and started walking away with Brian. When they reached the car Brian turned to Justin.

“What the fuck was all that about?” Brain asked.

“What?” Justin asked raising a brow.

Brian glared at him but didn’t say anything else about the subject. “Just get in,” Brian told him.

“Are you jealous?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin like he was nuts and asked, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Why wouldn’t you want me to go out with him?” Justin asked.

“I just…I’m trying to keep you safe,” Brian muttered.

“Oh, is that so?” Justin asked while he nodded in agreement. “But, um, I do have four strong men protecting me,” he said and passed his finger down Brian’s chest. Justin smiled and rested his hand on Brian’s abs.

Brian licked his lips as he looked at Justin’s hand on his chest.

“You would protect me from the bad men, right?” Justin asked innocently as he got closer to Brian.

Brian could smell Justin’s sweet scent all around him. “Yeah,” he replied.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian on the lips. Brian for a moment forgot about everything and kissed him back.

“Fuck,” Brian said grabbing Justin by the arms and pushing him away. “We are not supposed to do that.”

“Sorry,” Justin told him.

Brian glared at him. He knew that Justin didn’t mean that sorry. “Get in the car,” he told the blond.

“Yes, sir,” Justin said enthusiastically.

Brian got in the car and smiled at Justin. “You are not going out with him are you?” Brian asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Justin teased.

“Twat,” Brian said smiling.

Justin smiled happily that Brian so liked him.

***

Justin went down the stairs and looked at Ben, Jake and Kevin arguing over what to watch.

“Where is Brian?” Justin asked.

“It’s his day off,” Jake informed the blond.

“Oh,” Justin said. “Where did he go?”

“Babylon,” Kevin told him.

Ben and Jake looked at him like he was crazy for telling Justin where Brian was.

“I was just going there,” Justin told them. “Be right back, I’m going to change.”

“Nice, really nice,” Jake said hitting Kevin in the head.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea,” Kevin told him. “Brian told me to tell him.”

“What is he playing at?” Jake asked Ben.

Ben just shrugged. “I don’t know but I have enough brain cells still left to know that I am not going. Brian wants to play around then let him deal with Justin himself,” Ben said getting up. “It’s good to be in charge. You two go with him.”

“That wasn’t part of the plan,” Kevin said frowning. He didn’t know why sometimes he listened to his cousin. Except that he could see that Brian really liked Justin and he wanted to help him out a bit. He wanted his cousin to be happy.

“Where are you going?” Jake asked.

“I’m going to go see Michael,” Ben told him.

“Great love of his life,” Kevin mocked.

Jake and Kevin started hugging each other as if they were making out imitating Ben and Michael.

“Oh honey, you look so sexy,” Kevin informed him with a fake voice.

“Thanks, baby. I work out,” Jake said laughing.

“Are you ever going to grow up? You are twenty seven years old,” Ben said dryly.

“So? I’m always going to be your little brother,” Jake pointed out.

“It’s his duty to make your life miserable. It’s in the little brother’s handbook. You should look it up,” Kevin told him.

Ben shook his head and left. About an hour after that Justin came down to find Jake and Kevin watching a movie.

“I’m ready to go,” Justin informed them.

Kevin and Jake looked at each other and smiled. Brian was going to have a fit when he saw what Justin was wearing.

“Let’s go then,” Kevin said.

When they arrived at Babylon Jake said that they didn’t have to wait in line because he knew the bouncer. After they went in Jake told Kevin to keep his eyes open and then he went with Justin to the second floor. Kevin watched from afar and made sure that he had a clear view of Justin and Jake.

Brian was dancing with a trick when he looked up to see a blond that caught his attention. The guy had tight black leather pants with a white see through shirt. Brian smirked enjoying the guy’s ass. There were plenty of guys coming onto the hot blond but he said no to everyone. Brian was about to go after him when he saw Jake. Jake was talking to the blond and then the blond turned around and Brian was sure that he was going to choke Kevin.

Brian couldn’t believe that they had let Justin out of the house dressed like that. Brian went up the stairs as fast as he could until he reached Jake and Justin. As soon as Justin saw Brian he started dancing with the first guy that approached him. Brian saw it and got even angrier than he was.

“Where is Kevin?” Brian asked angrily.

“Over there,” Jake said pointing.

“Tell him to go get the car,” Brian hissed.

Jake looked from Brian to Justin before he left to get Kevin.

“Let’s go, Justin,” Brian said.

“No,” Justin told him.

“You are supposed to be home, Justin. You have school tomorrow,” Brian informed him.

“So?” Justin asked and kept on dancing.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and closed his eyes for a second. “You are going home, Justin,” Brian said.

“Fuck you, you don’t own me,” Justin spat out. He was getting tired of arguing with Brian. He didn’t want the brunet to treat him like a little kid.

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and nodded. “You are right, Justin. Do whatever the fuck you want. It’s my day off and I have hundreds of guys waiting for me,” Brian turned around and went down the stairs.

Justin watched him and got furious when he saw Brian dragging someone to the backroom. Justin pushed the guy he was dancing with away and went down. His plan had gone so wrong, by now he should have been dancing in Brian’s arm, but that wasn’t happening.

Jake looked at Justin that was headed for the exit. He tried to run to the blond but it was difficult walking through the masses of bodies. Jake saw someone dressed in black going after Justin. Jake started pushing and pulling until he was at the exit.

“Kevin!” Jake shouted.

“What?” Kevin asked walking faster to Jake.

“Did you see Justin?” Jake asked agitated.

“When?” Kevin asked arching a brow.

“Just now, he left. He saw Brian with some guy and he just fucking took off,” Jake explained. “Fuck!”

“Great, again I missed all of it,” Kevin said.

“Could you stop making everything about you and help me look for Justin,” Jake asked.

“Your brother is so going to be pissed,” Kevin said as they walked to the car.

“A guy was following him,” Jake muttered.

“Oh shit, you are so dead,” Kevin told him. “If anything happens to Justin my cousin is going to be so pissed.”

Jake shook his head and dialed Ben’s number.

“Hello,” Ben answered.

“Umm, we kind of have a problem,” Jake said.

Kevin stood there looking at Jake with a smirk. Jake started pacing while he told Ben what had happened. When he finished he looked at Kevin who had his hand in the air and his head to the side pretending like he had been hanged. Jake kicked Kevin and then hung up his phone.

“What happen?” Kevin asked.

“He is calling Brian and then they are looking for Justin. They want us to go back to the house just in case Justin goes there,” Jake told him.

“Oh my god. I was so wrong,” Kevin said. “Your brother is not going to kill you. Brian is going to castrate you.”

Jake flinched knowing that Brian was capable of doing so. He prayed that they would find Justin and if not that Ben was strong enough to keep Brian away from him.


	5. Midnight Snack

Justin slammed the door of the car and walked away towards the pool house just as it started raining.

“Hold it there,” Brian screamed. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“You don’t own my life,” Justin yelled back at the brunet.

Ben got out of the car and shook his head.

“Get back here, Justin,” Brian shouted after the blond.

“Fuck off!” Justin hissed and kept on walking.

Jake came out of the house holding an umbrella as protection against the rain and walked over to Ben. “What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck was he?” Jake asked.

“At a bar getting drunk,” Ben answered.

“Damn, so what’s with the two of them?” Jake asked pointing at Brian and Justin who were screaming at each other.

Ben shook his head. It had been that all the way home. He was getting a headache. “I want you and Kevin to watch over the two of them,” Ben said. “I’m going to sleep. It has been a long day.”

“Since when do we have to watch Brian?” Jake asked.

“Since all he has in his head and dick is Justin,” Ben told him.

Jake nodded and got his cell phone out.

“What?” A drowsy Kevin asked.

“Wake up and meet me outside. We are on babysitting duty,” Jake informed him.

“Great,” Kevin mocked hanging up the phone.

Jake watched Justin push Brian away before he started running to the pool house. Brian ran after him. Jake would have given anything to hear what they were arguing about.

“You are not a kid, Justin,” Brian yelled as he closed the door.

“I know that,” Justin replied.

“Then stop acting like one,” Brian screamed. “You have people after you. They are trying to fucking kill you.”

“So what?” Justin asked yelling. “What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait. I have a life to live.”

“You won’t be having much if you keep being this fucking careless. I told you a thousand times that if you need to go out one of us will go with you,” Brian explained.

“I wanted to be alone!” Justin hissed.

“Tough,” Brian told him dryly.

Justin pouted and a tear ran across his face. “I wanted…I wanted to be with you,” Justin murmured.

Brian looked at him for a moment before he shook his head. “Go change before you get sick,” he instructed him not wanting to deal with anything else at the time. He was about to reach the door when he saw a flying object coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and moved quickly to the side. “What the fuck is your problem?” Brian asked turning around.

Justin picked up a lamp this time but Brian stopped him before he could throw it.

“Calm down, damn it,” Brian said shaking Justin.

“No, fuck you,” Justin screamed. “You can’t tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want.”

Justin tried to push Brian away but Brian had a tight hold around his waist. Justin looked up and slapped Brian. Brian didn’t skip a beat and slapped Justin back.

“You hit me,” Justin said taking a step back while he touched his cheek.

“Justin, god, Justin I’m sorry,” Brian couldn’t believe he had hit the blond. It had been an automatic reaction.

Justin started crying and shook his head. Brian tried to clean the tears away but they only kept multiplying.

“I’m sorry Justin. God, you scared me. I didn’t mean to scream at you. I was just worried,” Brian whispered and hugged Justin to him. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

Justin put his face on Brian’s chest and cried. Brian pulled him back and kissed Justin’s closed eyes tasting Justin’s salty tears.

“Don’t cry baby,” Brian murmured and kissed Justin.

Justin moaned into the kiss and tried to get closer to Brian’s body. Brian pushed them into the floor and started to strip Justin and his clothes off. He had said to himself a thousand times that he wasn’t going to do this. But he couldn’t pull away from the hold that the blond had on him.

Brian pulled back and looked at Justin’s trembling body. He bent down and licked Justin’s neck and kept on going down towards Justin’s chest.

“Brian,” Justin sighed.

Brian smiled and wanted to explore Justin’s body but he didn’t want Justin to cum unless he was inside of him. “Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked out of breath.

“I want to be inside of you,” Brian said as he finished taking Justin’s clothes off.

Justin nodded with a smile in place not believing what was about to happen. Brian quickly reached out for his jacket and took out a condom and some lube. He looked back at Justin that had a silly smile on his face. Brian rolled the condom on and the squirted lube on his fingers.

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” Brian said.

Justin hesitated for a moment before he did what Brian told him.

“Take it easy, Brian,” Justin gasped out. “I have never…”

Brian kissed him hard and slowly inserted a finger inside of Justin. He knew by the way that Justin was trembling in his hands that the boy was a virgin. He couldn’t wait to be inside of the younger man and make him his.

“Oh,” Justin moaned.

Brian pulled back to watch Justin’s expression. He added another finger and Justin went rigid for about a second before he started to arch towards Brian.

“Brian,” Justin called to the man that was giving him so much pleasure.

Brian pulled his hand out after a while and placed the tip of his cock at Justin’s entrance. “Justin, take a deep breath.”

Justin nodded and did. Brian pushed in slowly and let Justin get used to him. Brian kept pushing little by little until he was all the way inside Justin.

“It hurts,” Justin shrieked.

“Shh,” Brian whispered. “Just relax baby.”

Justin’s head was going from side to side. He couldn’t believe that he had let Brian inside of him. Brian took Justin’s head in his hands and looked at him.

“Relax, look at me,” Brian muttered. It was taking a lot of him to keep still until Justin was ready.

Justin stared back at Brian with is mouth hanging open. Brian took the opportunity to kiss him. He plunged his tongue inside Justin and they both moaned. When Brian was sure that Justin was ready he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back inside the blond.

“Brian!” Justin yelled.

Brian interlaced his fingers with Justin’s. They made love all night like that. Clinging to each other while the thunder outside silenced their cries of passion.

***

Brian sat down and passed Kevin a spoon.

“Hey, get me some pie,” Jake demanded when he saw Ben cutting a piece for himself.

“Where is Justin?” Kevin asked.

“He is sleeping,” Ben said sitting next to his brother. He handed Jake a piece of pie.

“Good, ‘cause he would probably have a heart attack if he saw us eating at this hour,” Jake said.

“He would have a heart attack if he saw us eating at any hour,” Kevin told him.

Brian smiled and thought of his blond for a few seconds.

“He must have been very tired if he didn’t come running for Brian,” Jake pointed out.

Brian smirked and swatted him on the arm.

“You should have seen him today,” Ben said. “He went into his studio and painted all day.”

“Good for him,” Kevin said.

“Guess what the subject was,” Ben said taking a bite of his piece of pie.

Kevin and Jake looked at Brian and laughed.

“So what did you guys find out?” Jake asked mixing a spoon of pie he had with ice cream.

“Apparently this James guy sells drugs. He told us that Jason did too but we don’t know,” Kevin said.

“Shit,” Ben muttered.

“He used to date, Justin,” Brian told them.

Ben looked up at Brian a little taken aback. The way Brian sounded let Ben know that he had been withholding that piece of information. Jake and Kevin looked at Brian who shrugged and kept on serving himself ice cream.

“So what does that mean?” Kevin asked.

“It means that there might be a connection between Jason’s murder and Justin’s threats,” Brian told them. “Whoever got to Jason might be trying to kill Justin.”

“So we can assume that they were trying to keep Jason quiet and now they are after Justin,” Kevin said.

“Do the police know what happened?” Jake asked.

“Nope,” Brian replied. “They didn’t have any leads and then the case was closed.”

“Shit, that’s fucked up,” Jake told them.

“So are you going to ask Justin what happened?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Brian said in a serous tone.

“Why?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, he would probably tell you if you asked him while you sucked him off,” Jake teased.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

“You should try to convince him,” Ben said shrugging. “Now that you guys are going out…”

“Don’t even think about it. I’m not going to manipulate Justin into telling me what happened between them, if he wants to tell me then so be it. My job is to protect him not play detective,” Brian told them getting up. “Goodnight.”

They all looked at each other stunned by Brian’s behavior.

“You see what love will do to you,” Kevin told Jake.

Ben shook his head at Kevin and kept enjoying his pie. He would talk to Brian later and see what he could get out of the man.

***

Justin sat on the chair and smiled at his father. He looked around at all the people that had come to see his father speak. He was proud of his father. He looked around and found Brian in a corner of the room talking with Kevin. Justin smiled at him but Brian didn’t smile back. He frowned but shrugged thinking that maybe Brian hadn’t seen him.

Justin’s attention was brought back to his father when they called his name. He got up along with other people and applauded Craig. He sat down and listened to his father speech. Once it was over there was another round of applause before everyone was walking around meeting each other.

“I’m proud of you dad,” Justin told his father.

“Thanks, Justin. That means the world to me,” Craig replied.

Justin saw Brian looking at him and he smiled. “I’ll be right back, dad.”

Craig nodded and turned his attention to a man that came to stand next to him to congratulate him.

“Hey,” Justin whispered to Brian.

“Hey,” Brian said.

Justin frowned. “So do you want to dance?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian answered dryly.

“We can you know. There must be hundreds of gay people here. We are not gong to shock them,” Justin said.

“That’s okay. Why don’t you go mingle with them?” Brian suggested.

Justin stared at Brian before he turned around and left. He went straight to the bathroom where he started crying. He locked himself in a stall. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t help it.

“Justin,” Jake muttered as he came into the restroom.

“What?” Justin asked cleaning his tears quickly.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked.

“What the fuck do you care?” Justin asked angrily.

“I’m going to be outside,” Jake told him. “If you need me.”

“Get lost,” Justin spat out.

“I can’t. I’m supposed to be watching you, remember?” Jake reminded him.

“Oh god,” Justin lamented.

“Is everything okay?” Kevin asked coming in.

Jake shrugged.

“Get the fuck away,” Justin shouted.

“Okay, you deal with that,” Kevin said getting out of the restroom.

“I want to go home,” Justin said as he unlocked the stall.

“Okay,” Jake acknowledged.

Justin walked out and stared at Jake. He went and washed his hands and face before he walked out of there. “Tell my father…whatever, tell him I wasn’t feeling okay,” Justin told him.

Jake nodded and told Kevin what was going on through the little microphone attached to his wrist. Soon enough they were out of the banquet and getting into a limousine.

“Are we ditching this place to go someplace else?” Kevin asked.

“I just want to go home,” Justin roared.

Ben opened his eyes wide at Justin’s reaction and looked at Jake who only shrugged. Ben sat next to Kevin and Jake sat across them. Brian got in and sat next to Justin. He tried to reach out for Justin but the teen pushed him away and gave him his back.

Jake’s mouth hung open for a second. He looked at Kevin who only shook his head and shrugged. Kevin was sure that he was either going to start laughing or jump out of the window when Justin started crying. He was up to his ears with all the fucking drama.

Jake, Ben and Kevin were looking at everything but Brian or Justin. Brian kept staring at Justin’s back wondering what the fuck was going on with the blond. When they reached the house Justin practically jumped out of the limo while it was still moving. Brian ran after him.

“Justin!” Brian screamed when Justin went up the stairs.

“Fuck off!” Justin yelled.

“I’m going to bed,” Kevin said. “I’ll take the morning shift because this I don’t want to be a part of.”

“I’ll stay up,” Jake told him.

Ben nodded and went up the stairs. He was the one that was going to have to hear the whole thing.

“Night,” Jake sing sang.

Justin ran to his room and slammed the door when Brian was about to come in. Brian yelled and opened the door.

“What he fucks is it now?” Brian asked angry.

“I hate you,” Justin spat out.

Brian stood there looking at Justin like he was crazy.

“You treated me like I was a piece of shit. You fucked me and then you act like I’m not even there,” Justin screamed with tears in his face. He thought Brian had been the one. How could he be so wrong?

Brian grabbed him by the neck and pushed him on the bed. “Listen to me and listen to me carefully,” Brian hissed. “We didn’t fuck. We made love, Justin. I ignored and pushed you away today because I wanted to be able to concentrate in saving your little…my little ass,” Brian said smirking as he grabbed Justin’s ass. “I want you around for a long time.”

“That’s bullshit,” Justin hissed.

“It’s not. How am I supposed to concentrate in my job if I have you next to me? Talking to me and making me think of the things I want to do to you,” Brian whispered in a husky voice.

Justin raised a brow. “You mean it?” he asked.

Brian nodded.

“I’m such an idiot,” Justin pouted.

“I’m not going to fight you on that one,” Brian told him.

“Hey,” Justin protested with a giggle. “Are you going to stay tonight?”

“Do you want me to?” Brian asked caressing Justin’s face.

Justin nodded. “You can stay forever, Brian,” Justin told him kissing him on the cheek.

Brian smiled thinking he might take Justin up on his offer.


	6. Short Lived

Justin smiled at Brian as he got inside the store. Brian smiled back at him like a little kid. Jake shook his head and kept walking after Justin and Ben.

“Damn, Brian, you really like that kid,” Kevin said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Brian admitted.

“What happen to all the bullshit you used to say? I don’t do boyfriends. Love is for breeders and all that shit,” Kevin pointed out.

Brian looked at Kevin and laughed. “I don’t know. It all went down the drain when I met him. He is different.”

Kevin laughed. “He is a snobby little kid,” Kevin told him.

Brian smacked him on the head. “Watch out how you talk about my snobby little kid.”

Kevin laughed even harder. Brian shook his head and started to walk to the car.

“Brian, do you think I’ll ever find someone?” Kevin asked.

“If I did, you surely will too,” Brian assured his cousin.

Kevin nodded. “So where are we going?” Kevin asked.

“We have to go find James,” Brian informed him.

“What was that fit about not being a detective?” Kevin asked while he walked with Brian.

Brian frowned. “I want to find out what happened. I just don’t want to do it using Justin’s trust.”

Kevin smiled as he wondered what it was to care for someone else. Really care to the point where you would do anything for them.

“And I don’t have fits,” Brian told him.

“Right,” Kevin said slowly. “It was my mistake.”

Kevin was about to open the door when shots were heard from the direction that they had come. Brian took off running with Kevin hot on his heels. When they got to the bookstore there were people running out in every direction. Brian and Kevin fought against them to get in.

Brian got in and quickly squatted down with his gun in hand. Kevin got on his knees behind him. He took out his gun and took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin assured him.

“I’ll cover you. I want you to run up to the fountain and hide behind the wall,” Brian instructed him.

Kevin nodded.

“You’ll cover me and I will run to you,” Brian said.

“Okay,” Kevin told him.

“Go,” Brian said.

Kevin got up and ran quickly to the hiding spot. He nodded at Brian when he was ready. Brian ran to him and they hid there.

“I didn’t see anybody,” Kevin whispered.

Brian took a quick look.

“What?” Kevin asked when he saw Brian frowning.

“There is someone on the floor,” Brian said.

“Okay, I’ll run to…” Kevin said but Brian stopped him.

“No, I’ll go. I have more experience than you do. Just watch and learn,” Brian told him.

Kevin nodded.

“Have your eyes open,” Brian reminded him. Then he ran to the person that was in the floor and his heart sank. He got on his knees and checked for a pulse. “Jake,” Brian whispered.

Jake opened his eyes. “He got me good,” the man told Brian.

Brian took of his shirt and pressed it against Jake’s wound.

“Oh shit,” Kevin said coming towards them.

“Help me get him out of here,” Brian told him.

Kevin and Brian carried Jake to the car. He was pretty much babbling and Brian was worried that he might not make it.

“Take him to the hospital now and don’t stop for anything,” Brian told him.

Kevin nodded and looked back at the wife beater that Brian was wearing; some of the blond had gotten there as well. He didn’t think he had seen so much blood before. He grimaced and got in the driver’s seat.

Brian ran back to the bookstore and wondered where the cops were. He went inside like he had before only this time after the he came out of the wall he ran up the stairs. His gun went up immediately when he saw where Justin was.

Ben was pointing his gun at a guy who had a gun pointing at Justin’s head. Brian swallowed and didn’t let his emotion’s get mixed together. Brian tried to see the guy’s face but he had it covered with his hair and the hoodie he was wearing. Brian looked around and saw a few people still hiding at different corners.

“Let him go,” Brian hissed.

“Oh, is the knight in shinning armor,” The guy whispered to Justin.

They all heard the distant sound of the police approaching.

“Guess I have to go now,” The guy said pushing Justin into Ben and Brian.

The aggressor grabbed another person when he was close to the stairs. He smiled at Brian who was still pointing his gun at him.

“Put your gun down or I’ll shoot her,” the man threatened.

“I won’t do that,” Brian told him.

The attacker pushed the girl towards Brian’s making him fall back. The guy ran out. Brian ran after him when he finally got up.

***

Craig was pacing back and forward while Jennifer sat down on the couch drinking wine. Molly had been sent to bed early. Justin was sitting next to his mom chewing on his nails. Ben was standing by the door hoping his brother was okay. Brian came in looking like he had been to war and back twice.

“Brian,” Justin screamed and jump in Brian’s arm. “You are okay?”

“I’m okay,” Brian told him and started to inspect Justin. “Are you okay?”

Ben cleared his throat and Brian looked at him and then at Craig who was staring at them.

“What the fuck is this?” Craig asked.

Justin looked at his father but didn’t know what to say. “I was just worried,” he said lamely.

“Justin, do you and Brian have something going on?” Jennifer asked.

“He wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be professional,” Craig hissed.

Justin looked from Brian to his father and knew it wasn’t good.

“I want a word with you Brian,” Craig said walking to his office.

Brian bit the inside of his cheek and followed his boss. Brian closed the door giving Justin one last look. He sat down and looked at Craig that was still standing up.

“I want you to stop seeing him,” Craig ordered.

“Why? I thought you didn’t care that he was…” Brian started talking but wasn’t able to finish.

“I don’t,” Craig said before Brian could finish. “You are too old for him. You are just going to break his heart.”

“I see,” Brian said. “I don’t think it should matter.”

“Plus,” Craig said dryly. “I want Justin to have someone who is fit for him.”

“You mean rich,” Brian smirked and shook his head. “I have money. Is not as much as you but I can take care of him.”

“Brian, if you want to still work for me then you will stop seeing my son,” Craig told him.

Brian nodded and got up to leave. He turned around and looked at Craig. “You know, I came here as a favor. You can take me off the fucking payroll.”

Craig looked up at Brian surprised. Brian opened the door and left.

“What happen?” Ben asked coming up to him.

Brian looked at Justin who was sitting on the couch next to his mom.

“Take care of him,” Brian whispered.

Ben watched as Brian left but didn’t say anything.


	7. Guilt

Brian opened the door to the loft and stared at Justin’s blood shot eyes. He felt his heart jumping a little faster and butterflies in his stomach along with a little touch of pain in him. “Justin, how did you get here?” Brian asked.

“I stole Ben’s address book,” Justin said and gave the little black book to Brian. “Then it turned out to be his phonebook.”

Brian arched a brow and pulled Justin inside the loft.

“So I started to call people around and I pretended like I worked for my father and I told them that Justin had run away and we needed to find you,” Justin explained.

“I see,” Brian muttered. He couldn’t believe what Justin had done.

“It was half a lie,” Justin defended.

“You could have gotten killed, damn it!” Brian hissed.

“Not like you care!” Justin shouted back.

“I care,” Brian told him slowly.

“Then why are you running away?” Justin asked.

“I’m not. Your father is right. I’m too old for you,” Brian explained to him.

“Do you mind if I start cursing at you now?” Justin asked mad. “Because that is fucking bullshit!”

Brian walked to the island and took his keys. “I told you I was going to call you tomorrow,” Brian said. “Why did you have to come here?”

“I have my reasons,” Justin whispered. “I just want to stay the night. Make sure you still can leave tomorrow.”

“So you want me to leave?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“No,” Justin told him. “I’m just…I’m scared.”

“Bullshit. What is it?” Brian asked. He had learned pretty quickly to tell when Justin was hiding something.

“It’s noting Brian,” Justin told him rubbing his hands together.

Brian observed the action and knew that Justin would do that when he was nervous. He glared at the blond a little angry that Justin wouldn’t trust him. “I’m taking you home.”

“Brian, please no!” Justin told him sounding very desperate.

Brian grabbed him by his arm and started to pull Justin out of the loft. He slid the door shut and kept pulling Justin with him. Justin was fighting him off but Brian was using all of this strength to keep Justin from moving away. They got into the elevator and went down.

“Let me go,” Justin hissed.

“I’m taking you home, Sonny Boy,” Brian informed him.

“No. I have to stay here,” Justin pleaded.

Brian slid the door open and got out on the first floor with Justin.

“No! Brian I am not leaving you!” Justin yelled.

Brian pulled him by the waist and was almost out of the building when Justin punched him hard in his arm. He tried to grab Justin but the blond was not seeing reason. Justin just kept punching Brian. By the time Brian decided to slap Justin and see if he would react it was too late. Justin was already too full of adrenaline to feel a thing.

“I’m not leaving!” Justin shouted while he kept punching Brian on the chest. “I’m not leaving you too.”

Brian knew that Justin’s outburst was not only about him. He let Justin take it out on him until Justin stopped beating on his chest and started crying. Brian pulled him in his arms and let the blond cry.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Justin said. He couldn’t lose Brian, not the brunet.

“You won’t,” Brian assured him.

“Then don’t make me leave,” Justin sobbed. “He made leave and they killed him.”

“Who are they, Justin?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin told him. “Can we go back to the loft?”

“Sure,” Brian told.

They went to the loft through the stairs. It was going to be a long night.

***

Brian put a glass of water in front of Justin and waited. Justin looked up with his blue eyes so full of love that Brian smiled and came around the island to hold his boy.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked in Justin’s ear.

“Yeah,” Justin answered in a low voice.

“Why are you here?” Brian asked.

“Someone called me. They said...They said ‘say goodbye to him’ before they hung up,” Justin replied.

“What does that have to do with me?” Brian asked confused.

“That’s the same thing they said the night they killed Jason,” Justin answered.

Brian stood there a little shaken. “What happened?” Brian asked.

“I came here because I was scared that they were going to do something to you,” Justin informed him.

Brian smiled at Justin. He was thrilled to know that Justin cared so much for him.

“I remember that the night Jason died I went to see him. I wouldn’t have because the call didn’t make sense. But things had gotten so weird during the last couple of months that after I thought about it, it actually started to,” Justin said. He opened his mouth to say something but closed his eyes and his body shook.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Brian said.

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. “I want to. I’m just scared of what you are going to think of me.”

“I’m not here to judge you,” Brian told him.

Justin looked down at his hands and started biting his lower lip. Brian rolled his lips inside of his mouth and waited.

“Daphne and I had known Jason for a long time. We were friends before we became boyfriends. It was all very weird. It was new and exciting,” Justin stated with a little smile.

Brian nodded.

“He and the guys used to go out on Friday’s and that never change after we became a couple. I still remember that night. It’s how it all began,” Justin narrated.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and started rubbing it to make Justin feel better.

“It was boy’s night out. So we could do whatever we wanted that day. I liked to spend that free time with Daphne. He would go to the clubs and the bars with Jimmy and his friends. They always came back wasted,” Justin murmured and closed his eyes. “Sometimes he would go straight to his apartment or sometimes he would come to the dorms and sleep with me.” Justin looked at Brian a little worried.

Brian arched a brow wondering what scared Justin.

“We never had sex. We made out a lot and that was it. You were my first, Brian,” Justin assured him.

Brian smiled and kissed him. “I know baby.”

Justin nodded and took a deep breath before he continued, “that night he came back to the dorms. And he was…he was fucking terrified,” Justin uttered in a really low voice. “He kept pacing back and forth having one cigarette after the other.”

Brian sat in front of Justin and listened.

“Daphne was there too and she was worried about him. I kept asking him what was going on, but he wouldn’t tell me. Daphne left after a while and I stayed there, not saying a thing and hoping he would calm down,” Justin said. He stopped and took a sip of his water.

Brian was now rubbing Justin’s thighs. He wanted Justin to get to the point because curiosity was killing him.

“After a couple of weeks, he calmed down. Things were going well and I was starting to fall in love with him,” Justin said frowning. “Then one day Daphne and I went to his apartment to see if he wanted to go out with us.”

Brian looked at Justin who was staring off into space. He touched Justin’s hand and the blond came out of the daze.

“I still remember it like it was yesterday. He was in the floor crying like a baby,” Justin sobbed. “He…he kept saying it was his fault. I didn’t know what he was talking about. So Daphne…she uh, she went into the kitchen to prepare him a tea so he would calm down,” Justin choked out. “I think she was running from the whole situation.”

Brian nodded when Justin looked at him to let him know he was listening.

“I got on my knees and hugged him to me. He just held on and cried. Between Daphne and me we got him into bed and he fell asleep. I stayed there with him and…uh, Daphne was the one that found the newspaper page in the floor, cut it half.”

“What was it?” Brian asked anxious to know.

“It was about a kid. He wasn’t even fifteen yet. He had slit his wrist and jumped off of a building. I guess he really wanted to fucking die,” Justin gasped. “I thought it was horrible but I couldn’t understand it. I read the article over and over again. About this bright kid who had everything going on right in his life and then…then he just went downhill.”

“What did Jason say about it?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and scoffed.

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

“The night he came home like he had seen death was the night it happened. He told me how he and his friends had found this kid walking home and Jimmy liked him. So they asked him to come with them and the stupid kid did.”

Brian watched Justin getting up and walking away. He stayed sitting down.

“Jason said that they had been drinking and taking drugs all night,” Justin shouted. “I guess he still felt the need to blame it on something.”

Brian just watched Justin pacing from one side to the other.

“They took turns at him, even Jason,” Justin said dryly. “I was so fucking pissed at him.”

Brian got up and walked over to Justin.

“I wanted to run but I just couldn’t leave him. He used to be my friend. He was so fucking depressed about the whole thing and then…things got a little weird between us. He didn’t want me hanging out with his friends. He would come to see me and call me. I thought he was scared for me but one day he told me someone was threatening him,” Justin said.

“Then they called you,” Brian pointed out.

Justin nodded. “I went to his apartment and he had been drinking and taking drugs,” Justin whimpered. “He told me to leave and I said no.”

“What did he do?” Brian asked as he started to grind his teeth together to calm down.

“He hit me,” Justin stated. “I let it go but he didn’t. It made him angrier. So he decided to push me against a wall and kiss me.”

Brian took Justin in his arms and felt his baby shaking.

“He was trying to force himself on me. I…I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the floor,” Justin murmured. “Then I fucking left. I left him Brian. I knew what he had been trying to do and I just ran away like some scared little faggot. He was so fucking weak and he needed me.”

Brian just held him tighter.

“And then they killed him,” Justin chocked out. “Just because I didn’t stayed with him.”

“It’s not your fault,” Brian assured him. “They would have gotten to you too.”

“Jimmy thought it was. He blamed me for it. I told him about the call and he got pissed,” Justin sobbed.

“Baby, he’s just trying to find someone to blame,” Brian told him. “It wasn’t your fault.” Brian rubbed circles around Justin’s lower back.

“Someone is out there seeking revenge and thinking I had something to do with this,” Justin said sadly. “I would never do something like that, Brian.”

“I know,” Brian told him. “So, what about the other guys?” Brian asked getting his cell phone out.

“Tony died in a car accident. Adam supposedly moved away and no one has ever heard from him again. Curtis drowned in his pool. It was declared an accident,” Justin muttered.

“God damn it Justin. Is there anyone left,” Brian asked shocked. “Why didn’t you go to the police?”

Justin looked away.

“Justin,” Brian called to the blond.

“At first…I was going to but then Jimmy came and told me not to or he was going to kill me. Then his guys were watching me everywhere I went. He didn’t wanted to go to jail for what had happened,” Justin explained. “Daphne offered to go but I was scared that they would do something to her.”

Brian nodded.

“I can’t keep doing this Brian. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Justin said.

“I know baby,” Brian whispered and hugged him. He called Ben to let him know where Justin was.

“Brian, is that you?” Ben asked. “Look I can’t help you right now. I have a little situation here.”

“Justin is here,” Brian said looking at Justin.

“Oh, well fuck me,” Ben shouted. “He is with Brian.”

“Color me fucking surprised,” Kevin’s shout dripping with sarcasm was heard.

“I’m on my way,” Ben told him.

“He’s staying the night,” Brian informed him.

“Brian,” Ben used his warning tone.

“He’s staying,” Brian told him again and hung up.

Brian picked Justin up and took him to bed. They stayed hugging each other until they fell asleep.


	8. Terror Of Losing Him

Jake opened his eyes and frowned. “I was expecting Brad Pitt.”

“Tough shit,” Kevin told him laughing.

“How long have I been here?” Jake asked sitting up. He grimaced when he felt the pain running through his body.

Kevin moved forward and helped him. “Are you okay?”

Jake nodded.

“Two days,” Kevin told him. “Did you get to see the guy?”

“He was blond. I think,” Jake replied. “Is Justin okay?”

“Yeah. Brian is no longer working with us,” Kevin informed him.

“Why the fuck not?” Jake asked. “I hope this is not your way of telling me that he is dead.”

Kevin laughed and shook his head. “He quit. Craig found out about him and Justin and…he just quit,” he told him.

Jake smirked. “I don’t think he quit. He is starting something.”

Kevin nodded and rolled his lips inside his mouth. After a few seconds he whispered, “You scared me.”

Jake looked up and smiled. “I’m invincible,” he teased.

“No you are not, you fucking idiot,” Kevin hissed. “You really scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jake told him. He didn’t know why Kevin was reacting like that.

Kevin sat on the bed and looked at Jake. “It felt weird,” Kevin admitted. “It wasn’t like that one time in California when you got shot.”

“Yeah, you shot me, remember?” Jake asked.

“I know. I saved your life too,” Kevin told him smirking before he continued, “I was worried then but not like this time.”

Jake smiled and caressed Kevin’s face. “I’m going to be okay.”

Kevin nodded and suddenly found himself kissing Jake.

“Kevin?” Jake asked when the man stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin told him.

“Don’t stop you ass,” Jake complained.

Kevin smiled and started kissing him again. He didn’t know what had happened. He never had seen Jake as nothing more than a friend and there he was, kissing the man. “Can I touch you?” Kevin asked as he rubbed his hand against Jake’s stomach.

Jake nodded and pulled up his hospital gown. Kevin kissed him again while his hand started to go under the sheets. The door to the room opened but they were already in another world.

“Holy shit, did we come into the right room? Are Bozo the clown and the demon spawn locking lips?” Michael asked.

“Oh great and so far I hadn’t puked,” Jake spat out.

“I heard that you asshole,” Michael grunted.

Ben looked from Kevin to Jake. “What the fuck is this?” Ben asked.

“Are you channeling Craig Taylor?” Kevin asked.

“You know what? I’m not even going to try and have a serious discussion with the two of you,” Ben told them. He couldn’t believe his little brother and Kevin had something going on.

Jake laughed.

“How are you doing?” Michael asked.

“What do you care?” Jake asked frowning.

“You are so fucking rude,” Michael told him.

Jake shrugged.

“Hey, where the fuck is Justin? Who is watching him?” Jake asked worried.

“He is with Brian,” Ben said.

“What?” Michael asked. “Why is he with Brian?”

“I thought Brian wasn’t working with us anymore,” Jake whispered a bit puzzled.

“What do you care if he is with Brian?” Kevin asked Michael.

“Could you all just shut the fuck up?” Ben asked.

Everyone fell silent.

“I don’t care what he is doing with Brian as long as he keeps him safe. It’s none of our business so everyone can shut up,” Ben told them.

“Oh my you are so cranky,” Kevin said.

“Are you fucking my brother the right amount of times?” Jake asked looking at Michael.

Ben shook his head and then the banter started again.

***

Brian opened his eyes when he felt the bed dipping. He watched as Justin went to the bathroom and came back. He waited for Justin to get back in bed but the blond just sat there.

“Why are you up at this hour?” Brian asked.

“I think there is something wrong with my brain that doesn’t let me sleep at night,” Justin told him.

“I think there is something wrong with your brain period,” Brian teased.

Justin smiled and pushed him away. Brian smiled and pushed him back. They started wrestling in bed until Brian got tired and held Justin’s lithe body tightly under him.

“Brian,” Justin purred.

“What?” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. “What do you want little boy?”

“I want my life back,” Justin whispered.

Brian kissed him on the right temple. “I’m going to make sure you get it. I promise.”

“Don’t promise things you can’t…” Justin started to say.

Brian let his finger rest on Justin’s lips and they started at each other. “I said I was going to take care of it and I will,” Brian replied.

Justin nodded. Brian smiled and pushed Justin’s hands up and held them there.

“Now, let me make love to you,” Brian said.

Justin closed his eyes and gave into the touch. He let Brian get him naked and turned him around. Justin moaned as he felt Brian placing kisses all over him. Brian caressed Justin’s back and then bit him on the neck.

“Brian,” Justin moaned.

“You are so hot, Justin,” Brian told him as he quickly got naked too.

“Oh yes,” Justin whimpered when he felt Brian’s cock on his ass.

“I want to eat you, baby. I want to push my tongue inside your hot tight ass,” Brian hissed in Justin’s ear.

“Oh fuck,” Justin gasped. His body trembled with anticipation.

Brian licked Justin’s crack and then parted Justin’s cheeks apart. His nostrils flared when he saw Justin’s hole winking at him. He moved forward and licked the small pink bud. Justin was moaning and pushing into Brian. Brian held Justin’s hips and plunged his tongue inside his boy.

“Oh,” Justin managed to gasp.

Brian stopped what he was doing and turned Justin around. He pushed Justin’s legs up and attacked the puckered hole again. Justin arched off of the bed and started to fist the sheets. Brian pulled away to be able to see Justin’s face. He started playing with Justin’s sack and move closer to smell Justin’s sweet scent.

Justin’s hands flew into Brian’s hair when the man took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He tried to open his eyes and focus on what Brian was doing but he wasn’t making progress. He didn’t think he was going to be able to hold any longer.

“I need you,” Justin hissed.

Brian reached for the lube. He prepared Justin quickly and made sure he didn’t touch Justin’s prostate. Brian slipped on a condom and moved in between Justin’s legs. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and waited. Brian caressed Justin’s face and kissed him hard.

“Now Brian,” Justin whispered when he pulled his head back.

Brian pushed inside Justin and they both moaned. He wrapped one hand around Justin’s back and used his other for leverage. They started at a slow pace until Justin started demanding more.

“I’m so close,” Justin whimpered.

Brian pushed inside Justin’s hole while angling his hips. He pushed Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders and started to pound Justin’s ass. Justin’s eyes opened wide and his mouth formed an ‘o’. He held onto Brian by his arms and tried to last.

“Come for me,” Brian groaned in Justin’s ear. “Make me come, baby.”

Brian licked Justin’s ear and grabbed Justin’s cock. Justin arched his body from the bed and came, screaming Brian’s name. Brian plunged his tongue inside Justin and emptied his load.

“Wow,” Justin gasped.

“I didn’t hurt you?” Brian asked as he got rid of the condom.

Justin shook his head. “Come here,” Justin told him.

Brian collected Justin in his arms and pulled him on top of him. Then they fell into a deep sleep.

***

It had been three weeks since Justin had told Brian what had happened. He was doing better each day and Brian staying was helping him a lot. He spent most of his nights at Brian’s loft. They would disagree in a few things but Justin wouldn’t run away anymore. Brian was sure that there was nobody else in the planet like the blond. He wanted to keep him safe.

“Do you want to go out?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“Why not?” Justin asked. “It’s early. We can call one of the guys.”

“I can take care of you perfectly,” Brian told him.

Justin smirked and hugged Brian and asked, “how can you when I will be feeding you food with my own fingers. Making you lick them and suck them into your mouth.”

“You little shit,” Brian said smirking.

“Your pants are ringing,” Justin informed him and moved away.

Brian answered the phone with a smile that died quickly. After a few minutes, Brian hung up and looked at Justin not knowing what he was supposed to tell the blond. Justin looked at him smiling.

“What’s wrong Brian?” Justin asked him.

“They found Jimmy. He’s dead,” Brian told him.

“Oh fuck!” Justin gasped. He walked up to Brian and hugged him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Brian assured him.

“I have to call Daphne,” Justin said already sniffing.

Brian held him even tighter.

“Brian?” Justin frowned when the brunt didn’t let him go.

Brian looked at him trying not to give anything away.

“Brian?!” Justin asked again as he tried to pull away.

“She was…she was with him,” Brian stuttered.

“What?” Justin gasped out.

“She’s in the hospital,” Brian informed him.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked as he shook his head. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true.

“He shot her and then…killed himself,” Brian informed him.

“No!” Justin yelled. “He would never do that. They were friends. He might have been a fucking asshole but he would never have hurt Daphne. She doesn’t have anything to do with this.” He pushed Brian away and ran to the door.

“Justin!” Brian shouted running after him.

“Let me go, Brian,” Justin shouted. “I have to go see her.”

“We’ll go together,” Brian told him as he kept the blond from running out of the loft.

Justin looked at Brian before he flopped down and cried. His life was such a fucking mess. Brian held him tight and wondered what he would do if lost Justin. He wasn’t going to let anyone take the blond away from him. Brian shook at the thought and held Justin tighter.


	9. Arguments

Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking outside the window. He kept rubbing circles on Daphne’s hand and thinking of what he could do to stop all the madness. He wanted to run in the middle of the street and yell to the people that where trying to kill him ‘here I am, shoot me now and be over with it’. Justin looked over at Brian who was sleeping on the other chair and smiled.

Justin knew he wouldn’t do anything so hasty then. He would miss his friends and school. He would miss his father telling him what to do, his mother pampering him, his sister bothering him to no end. He looked at Daphne and knew that she needed him, they needed each other. Justin looked at Brian and smiled. He would miss Brian’s kisses, his caresses, his words, his lips and everything else Brian and him shared. Brian was his life and he was afraid to die and not being able to enjoy it.

Justin looked at Daphne when she squeezed his hand and smiled before she nodded off again. He was relieved that the doctor said she was going to be just fine. Everything was okay for now. Brian said he was going to take care of him and he believed him.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jake asked.

Justin looked up and shrugged. “I’m just thinking,” Justin told him.

Jake smirked and nodded. “Shouldn’t you guys go back? I’ll leave someone with her,” Jake assured him.

“Really?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Jake assured the blond.

“Uh, Brian…Brian, wake up,” Justin muttered shaking Brian a little bit.

Brian opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

Justin smiled and said, “We are leaving. You need to rest and I need a shower,”

Once they were outside, Justin and Brian got in the jeep.

“Ben and Kevin are back at the house. I’ll drop you off there,” Brian informed him.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at his watch and then at Justin. “I have a date.”

“A date? Are you shitting me?” Justin asked mad. “What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Brian raised his eyebrow.

“Brian,” Justin muttered tentatively.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Justin asked biting his lower lip.

Brian smiled widely and said, “yeah.”

“Oh okay. Now, what kind of boyfriend are you? I don’t want you to see other guys if you are with me!” Justin yelled.

Brian smirked and knew he was going to have some fun. “He’s too special baby. I can’t help myself.”

“Fuck you!” Justin said and pouted.

“He has these wonderful people skills. He has big honey brown eyes,” Brian told him.

“I don’t want to hear this, Brian,” Justin whispered and held back tears of disappointment. He thought he meant as much to Brian as the brunet meant to him.

Brian smiled and kept going. “I love him very much and I know he loves me and accepts me like I am. He looks up to me.”

“I look up to you, Brian. I accept you just the way you are. Don’t do this please,” Justin told him sniffing.

Brian laughed. “How can you be so jealous of a two year old?”

“Wha…What!” Justin asked and started glaring at Brian.

“It’s my son, Gus,” Brian told him.

“Brian is there anything you have to tell me?” Justin asked. He couldn’t believe that Brian had a son. He didn’t want to think of Brian with any woman.

Brian laughed. “I was a donor for a friend,” Brian explained. “At first I wasn’t going to be involved but once I saw him and held him I couldn’t stay away.”

“You are a good man,” Justin told him smiling while he rubbed his face. “Although sometimes you go off the deep end but you are a good man.”

Brian smiled and looked at Justin. “Do you want to come?”

“Really? Yeah,” Justin answered quickly.

Brian then changed course and drove to the diner. When they got there, Justin was a wreck.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Justin asked.

“He will,” Brian assured him.

“How do you know?” Justin asked a bit nervous.

“Because I like you, Justin,” Brian simply said.

“Right,” Justin agreed. He wasn’t sure what that got to do with anything but it seem to calm him down.

They went inside the diner and sat in one of the booths.

“Hello Brian,” Debbie said. “And what is this cute kid doing with you?”

“I’m not a kid,” Justin told her pouting.

“He’s my…he’s my boyfriend,” Brian told her.

Debbie started at him before she looked back at Justin. She went to stare back at Brian and realized they were serious but still had to ask, “Is he serious?”

Justin nodded. Debbie smiled and pulled Justin up.

“Congratulations, honey, you must be something else. Brian Kinney is not an easy catch,” Debbie ranted as she hugged Justin tightly.

“You are telling me,” Justin mocked.

“Sit your bubble butt down and order something,” Brian replied.

Justin smiled and did so. After they ordered, Debbie left them alone. She had a smile from ear to ear. A few minutes later Lindsey and Mel came in with Gus.

“Who is this Brian?” Lindsey asked putting the stroller in front of her. “How can you bring a trick here with you when you were the one that asked to see Gus?”

“What do you expect? He can’t keep his dick on his pants,” Melanie said.

“I’m Brian’s boyfriend,” Justin told them his voice sharp. “I would appreciate if you didn’t talk about Brian like that in front of me or him,” Justin said pointing at Gus.

Lindsey and Melanie both started to turn red.

“Can I have my son?” Brian asked trying to hide his anger.

Lindsey bent down and unfastened Gus from the stroller. As soon as Gus saw his father the kid started to jump up and down.

“Daddy!” Gus yelled.

Brian smiled and kissed him.

“There is someone I want you to meet, Sunny Boy,” Brian told him and turned Gus towards Justin. “This is Justin.”

“Hi,” Gus said smiling at Justin.

“Hello there, little man,” Justin told him and tickled him.

Gus laughed and turned to his father.

“Pwetty,” Gus whispered to Brian.

Brian laughed. “Yeah, he is,” Brian agreed.

Gus looked back at Justin and jumped in his arms.

“Gus!” Lindsey yelled scared.

“He’s okay. He’s just having fun,” Brian told her.

Lindsey and Mel looked in shock as Brian, Gus and Justin interacted. They sat across from them surprised at the change of events. They never expected Brian to have a boyfriend, never.

“Here you go, Sunshine,” Debbie said as she put his plate in front of him.

“Thank you, Deb,” Justin said.

“So on Sunday, I want everyone at my house for dinner. That includes you two,” Debbie said pointing at Brian and Justin.

Justin smiled and nodded. He looked at Brian and then at Gus and his heart beat happily.

***

Justin pouted and Brian shook his head.

“Brian, please come inside,” Justin begged.

“No. Your father is going to have a heart attack or kill me if he sees me,” Brian told him.

“You can always stay in the pool house,” Kevin suggested before he went back to pinning Jake to the wall.

“There is something very wrong with this picture,” Ben commented.

“Feeling lonely?” Jake asked. “Get yourself a better boyfriend.”

“Let’s not start again,” Brian told them.

“Let’s go,” Justin said pulling Brian with him towards the pool house.

“We’ll be inside,” Jake told Ben.

Ben looked from one couple to the other and frowned. He pulled out his cell phone to call Michael.

“Could you slow it down?” Jake asked as Kevin rushed him up the stairs.

“No. I want to fuck you,” Kevin hissed.

“Goody,” Jake said as they entered Kevin’s new room that was Brian’s old one.

Kevin was about to kiss his man but stopped. He looked at Jake with a frown. “Did you hear that?” Kevin asked.

Jake and Kevin stayed quiet and the sound happened again.

“Shhh,” Jake said as he opened the door to his Kevin’s room again.

Kevin walked behind Jake with his gun in hand. They reached the door to Justin’s room where the sound seemed to be louder. Jake put his ear to the door and pulled back.

“There is something in there,” Jake told him pulling back and taking his gun out.

“On three,” Kevin whispered.

Jake nodded.

“One, two, three,” Kevin murmured and Jake kicked the door open.

As soon as the door opened, a German shepherd came snarling towards Jake. Kevin didn’t have any other option but to shoot it. The dog whimpered and dropped to the floor before he could attack Jake. The front door opened and Ben came running up with his gun in hand.

“What the fuck happened?” Ben asked and then looked at the dog.

Jake got inside the room and saw the mess the dog had done. Justin was going to have a fit. He turned on the light and his eyes darkened as he read the words on the wall.

“Guys, in here,” Jake said.

Ben and Kevin went inside the room.

“Fuck,” Kevin hissed. “What now?”

“I’ll go get Brian,” Ben told them and left the room. He ran to the pool house and opened the door. Brian was in his jeans pointing his gun at him.

“What was that?” Brian asked standing in that position since he heard the shots.

“Where is Justin?” Ben asked looking around.

“In the bathroom,” Brian told him as lowered his gun. “I told him to hide there.”

Ben nodded.

“What happened?” Brian asked.

“Someone managed to put a dog with rabies in Justin’s room. There was a message on the walls. I’m not sure if it was blood but it said…you are next,” Ben informed him.

Brian bit his lower lip and tightened his fist. He would kill whoever got too close to his blond.


	10. Missing

Emmett and Ted came in and saw the blond setting the table and both of them looked at each other. They walked around the table glancing at Justin.

“They are so fucking lame,” Kevin told Jake as he watched Ted and Emmett checking Justin out.

Jake laughed. “You sound like Brian.”

“It runs in the family,” Kevin informed him before he kissed him.

“Hey, I’m working remember?” Jake teased.

Kevin nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“Where is Brian?” Lindsey asked.

“He has to be fucking some poor guy into a wall,” Ted commented as his eyes devoured Justin.

The ones that knew about Brian and Justin looked at Justin. Justin gave them a big smile to let them know he was okay.

“He is picking Michael up,” Vic told them and looked at Justin with a smirk.

“So Justin, I heard you go to P.I.F.A.,” Lindsey said trying to start a conversation. She knew she had acted a bit rudely to the blond when she first met him.

Justin nodded and smiled. “It’s great. I have learned so much there,” Justin told her.

“I love art too. Maybe someday we can get together,” Lindsey suggested.

“I would like that,” Justin replied.

“I’m hungry,” Jake shouted to no one in particular.

Then the door opened and Michael and Brian came inside.

“Who is he?” Michael asked looking at Justin as he walked towards Ben.

“We work for him,” Jake said. “He’s the kid we have to take care of.”

“I’m not a kid,” Justin protested with a smile.

Brian smirked and sat across from Justin to look at him. Justin looked at him and knew what Brian was doing. He blushed and wished Brian would stop it. When Brian looked at him like he was about to devour him he got so horny.

Vic was looking at them and enjoying the show.

“What is he doing here?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, shouldn’t you guys be following him, not the other way?” Emmett asked.

“We are following him,” Ben explained.

“I’m not. It’s my free day,” Kevin told them. “So I’m here because I want to.”

“You mean because you are following Jake,” Justin said laughing.

Kevin smirked and nodded. He got up and walked over to Melanie.

“Don’t start,” Melanie told him and gave him Gus.

“Hey, at least I didn’t call you a witch this time,” Kevin told her.

Brian rolled his eyes and got up. He sat next to Justin and grinned.

“Uh oh, Brian is going for the blond,” Ted commented.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and laughed. Justin moved forward and kissed him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michael asked angrily.

“Kissing him. It’s just that I couldn’t resist myself,” Justin mocked.

“Well get your paws of off him,” Michael shouted.

“I don’t see how this is any of your business,” Jake told him mad. He always hated the fixation that Michael had on Brian.

Kevin gave Gus to Lindsey and watched in silence.

“I’m looking out for Brian,” Michael told Jake.

“That’s not your job,” Kevin pointed out. “Brian can look out for himself and he has me.”

“Don’t start fighting again,” Debbie shouted from the kitchen.

“This is going to be good,” Vic told Melanie who was closer to him.

“He’s my best friend,” Michael told Kevin.

“So I’m his family and I look out for him just fine,” Kevin replied.

Justin kept looking from Michael to Kevin.

“I always have been there when he needs me,” Michael yelled.

“So have I,” Kevin told him. “This is none of your business, Michael. If he wants to be with Justin then let him. I’m not going to let you do what you did before. Putting words in Brian’s head and scaring him shitless so he won’t get involved with anybody. Let him be fucking happy. And if he fails, then be there for him because that’s what best friends are for,” Kevin shouted.

“What is he talking about?” Justin asked looking at Brian.

Brian shook his head. He wasn’t going to talk about it now.

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Michael hissed. “I know what he needs.”

“God, Michael you are one of those people,” Kevin spat out.

“What people?” Michael asked.

“Where drugs are not a requirement to deal with them, but damn, they really couldn’t hurt,” Kevin yelled.

“Fuck you,” Michael said. “I’m his friend. I’m just worried.”

“You are just jealous,” Jake accused him. “Isn’t my brother enough for you?”

“Stop it,” Ben told Jake.

Jake took a step back and sat down. He wasn’t going to say anything else.

“Honey, just relax,” Debbie told Kevin as she walked over to him. “Go get a breath of fresh air.”

Kevin nodded and went outside.

“Brian, I’m sorry,” Michael said. “I’m just watching out for you.”

“Justin is perfect for Brian,” Debbie informed them.

“You don’t even know him, ma,” Michael protested.

“But I do,” Brian told him. “And he is.”

“How can you work with that distraction?” Emmett asked joking around.

“He’s not working for them anymore,” Vic informed them.

“I kind of had to quit because of our…relationship,” Brian told them.

“Did you hear that?” Melanie asked looking at Lindsey who was smiling.

“So you made him lose his job!” Michael accused.

“Here we go again,” Ted whispered to Emmett who took a deep breath.

“I didn’t do anything,” Justin said as he got up to face Michael.

“Shut up, you fucking idiot. You made Brian lose his job,” Michael growled.

“Michael shut up,” Brian told him.

“I won’t. What kind of shit is this?” Michael asked. “He just wants to play with you Brian.”

Justin took a step back. Brian took Michael by the collar of his shirt.

“You don’t know shit. You don’t know how things happened,” Brian hissed. “Now stop insulting my boyfriend.”

Ben pushed Brian back.

“That’s enough,” Ben told him.

Justin got in front of Brian and held him back. Then the door opened and Kevin came inside.

“Don’t tell me…” Kevin said resigned as he looked around. “I missed something.”

Jake nodded with an amused smile in place.

***

Brian came into the room and saw Daphne sitting on the bed. She looked like she just had woken up.

“Brian!” Daphne yelled. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry. Where are Justin and Jake?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them. I just woke up. Tell me that I can leave today. I’m going nuts in here,” Daphne pleaded.

“I’ll go check,” Brian told her calmly even thought his heart was about to explode with fear. As he walked to the nurse’s station he dialed Ben’s number.

“What is it?” Ben asked a little angry.

“Where the fuck is Jake?” Brian asked.

“I can’t find him. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Kevin was taking over and I can’t contact him,” Ben explained.

“Fuck. Justin left his cell and I came to the hospital to give it to him,” Brian said. “They are not here.”

“I’ll keep on checking,” Ben told him before he hung up.

Brian walked to the lady in charge.

“Hello. How can I help you?” The nurse asked.

“Can you tell me when Miss Chandler is going to be released?” Brian asked.

“That’s private information, sir,” the nurse told him.

Brian nodded. “Have you seen her friend? The blonde guy that comes to see her, Justin.”

“I think I saw him with a tall guy. They went in to see her but then came out with two other guys. They didn’t look happy,” The nurse informed her.

“Where are your security offices?” Brian asked panic starting to set in.

“Third floor,” she answered.

Brian nodded and ran to the stairs. He had to find Justin. He couldn’t lose Justin. Brian would do anything he had to do to get his blond back.


	11. Holding It Together

Ben looked at the video again and again but he still didn’t have any clue about the two guys that were walking behind Justin and Jake. He could see the gun that one of them was carrying pointing at Justin. Jake was walking very slowly and after that, the tape wouldn’t show them anymore. They had taken the stairs and there wasn’t a camera there.

“Call them,” Brian hissed. “Tell them what happened.”

“Fuck!” Kevin shouted.

Brian and Ben looked at Kevin who had one hand on a bottle of JD and the other on an empty glass while his head rested on the table. Brian walked up to him and grabbed the bottle.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Brian asked as he took a sip and then closed the bottled.

“Getting drunk,” Kevin pointed out.

“You should be sober. What if we have to go find Jake and Justin?” Brian asked.

“Bullshit,” Kevin yelled. “We have seen this before.”

Brian took a step back and swallowed his anger.

“Maybe it hasn’t happen to us yet but we have seen it happen to people we know. Kyle’s client was kidnapped and killed. So was George’s and…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Ben yelled. “I don’t want to hear it. Jake will take care of this. I know he will and you will be ready in case he manages to contact us.”

Kevin looked at the floor while clenching his fists.

“Stop moping around and go do something useful,” Brian yelled. “Move!”

Kevin frowned and got up. He walked out of the room while slamming the door on his way out. Brian looked at Ben and then put the bottle down.

“Hello, Mrs. Taylor?” Ben asked.

Brian felt sick. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his apartment too.

***

Justin opened his eyes and yawned. He quickly sat up and tried to look around. It was completely dark. Gradually, he began to remember what had happened.

“Jake?” Justin called out to the man. He was very afraid.

“I’m here,” Jake told him.

“Where are we?” Justin asked with a trembling voice.

“I don’t know. It’s some kind of basement. Come here,” Jake instructed him.

“I don’t know where you are,” Justin told him.

“Just follow my voice,” Jake said.

Justin kept moving until a pair of hands grabbed him.

“Jake!” Justin shouted.

“Shhh, it’s me,” Jake assured him. “It’s okay.”

Justin hugged Jake tightly.

“Listen to me,” Jake said pushing Justin away but not letting go of him. “I tried to fight them but they have guns and they took mine. They drugged you and threw you down here with me. I know they have to come down here pretty soon.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“They are coming back, Justin. Do you understand what I am saying?” Jake asked.

“Okay,” Justin whispered.

“When that happens I’m going to try and hold one of them,” Jake informed him.

“You want me to take the other?” Justin asked not sure how he was going to do that.

“No, when the other guy comes towards me, I want you to run out,” Jake explained to the blond.

“But…I won’t leave you,” Justin protested.

“Justin! You have to go get help. You have to tell them who it’s doing this,” Jake instructed him.

“I’m scared,” Justin told him. “And I don’t know who the fuck they are.”

“I know. I’m scared too,” Jake told him.

“Really?” Justin asked.

Jake nodded even though Justin couldn’t see him. “Yes, Justin. I’m scared but we have to keep calm so we can get out of here.”

“Okay,” Justin answered.

Jake took a deep breath. “One of the guys name is Rick. Does that sound familiar?”

Justin shook his head. "No,” he told him.

“What about the name Jacob? They were saying something about this being payback for what they did to him,” Jake said.

“Oh my god,” Justin sniffed.

“Tell me,” Jake commanded.

“That’s the name of the kid that killed himself,” Justin said.

“I figured,” Jake told him and sighed. “What are you going to do while I distract them?”

“I’m going to run out,” Justin murmured.

“Good boy,” Jake told him.

“I want to be home with Brian,” Justin informed him and felt the tears falling down his face. The thought of dying terrified him.

“I know. I miss Kevin,” Jake told him. He knew that there was a slim chance that he would save himself, very slim. But he had to get Justin out. That was the important thing.

Justin started crying and Jake held him tight telling him to calm down and repeating what Justin had to do when the guys that had kidnapped them came down.

***

Ben looked up at Brian and Kevin who were pacing together. As Brian walked towards the door, Kevin was coming from it. He didn’t say anything. He would have been the same way if something happened to Michael. He was worried enough that his brother was nowhere to be found but someone had to keep calm.

“Do you remember anything else?” Ben asked.

“I already told you. I was looking at Jimmy when someone shot me. I fell to the ground and I heard them arguing. He told Jimmy to come with him and they started fighting for the gun and then it went off. Then I passed out and I never saw his face,” Daphne yelled.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Ben told her.

“Could you stop doing that?” Craig asked looking at Brian.

Brian glared at him before he shook his head and sat down. Kevin kept pacing not really listening to anyone or anything.

“I’ll go help Vic in the kitchen with those coffees,” Jennifer said getting up.

“I’ll go with you,” Daphne said getting up. She was tired of the guys hammering into her. She was worried enough has it was for Justin. She didn’t want anything happening to the blond but she didn’t have anymore information to give.

“Shouldn’t you be out there doing something?” Craig asked looking at Brian.

“I don’t work for you, remember?” Brian hissed.

“Now it’s not the time,” Ben told them. “I have people working on this. No one saw them coming out of the hospital. We have no idea who those two guys were.”

“Ben, can I talk to you?” Brian asked getting up.

Ben followed Brian out of the house.

“What did you found out about what I told you?” Brian asked.

“His name was Jacob Hobbs. He had two brothers but no one knows where they are. They have money and could be hiding anywhere. If they don’t want to be found, they won’t be. I have Thompson and Miller working on it. They are trying to find any place in their name’s or their father’s or mother’s. Whoever is close to them is being investigated.”

“What are their names?” Brian asked.

“Rick and Chris,” Ben said.

Brian nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m going to go. I can’t stay there. I’m going to fucking choke Craig,” he informed his friend.

Ben nodded and watched Brian walking to his jeep. The door opened and Kevin came out. He looked at Ben and then ran over to Brian. Brian stopped his Jeep long enough to let Kevin get in and then they left.

***

Jake was sitting down on a piece of wood when the door opened.

“Morning,” Someone sing sang.

Justin’s heart started pounding.

“It’s time to pay up,” The same voice said.

Justin felt someone grabbing him by the neck and pushing him to the floor. Soon enough, Jake was up and pushing the guy down on the floor. Just like Jake had told Justin it was going to happen, it did. When the other guy went over to stop Jake with his gun out, Justin got up and ran up the stairs. Justin stopped cold when someone shot towards him.

“Don’t move,” the deadly voice hissed.

“Run, Justin! Fucking get out of here!” Jake screamed.

The guy with the gun turned around and hit Jake with the gun before he turned around once again. Justin was gone. He took off after the blond.

Justin looked around the house trying to find an exit. He reached the front door but it was nailed shut. He moved around the living room then towards the kitchen. There was a door but it was nail shot too. He started to get desperate. He heard the guy screaming after him and Justin just took off up the stairs that were there.

The second floor was full of junk everywhere. Justin was careful to not step onto anything. He tried opening the doors around him but they were all locked. He finally reached an unlocked door and went in. It was the bathroom and there was something in the bathtub.

Justin walked slowly and his hand flew to his nose and mouth. It reeked like nothing he had ever smelled. He looked at the body inside the tub and his tears came out no matter how much he tried to stop them. The guy’s eyes were open and Justin had no doubt that it was Adam lying dead in the bathtub. It didn’t look like Adam had moved away after all.

“Where are you?” The guy called.

Justin moved towards the window and managed to open it. He pulled a chair close to it and climbed out. He was half way through when the door to the bathroom opened. Justin didn’t even look back. He jumped out and landed on the roof of the porch. He managed to get up but ended up falling down and only managed to hold himself at the last minute at the edge of the roof.

“I can see you,” the man taunted.

Justin looked down and saw the ground wasn’t that far away so he let go. He moaned when he fell on his butt and quickly looked up to see if the guy was there. Justin got up slowly and looked around. The guy was nowhere to be seen. He was in the backyard looking for an exit when he saw a small path that led to the front of the house.

He was walking slowly until he heard a door being opened and he knew the guy was in the backyard too. He ran through the tight passage until he reached the end. There was a big fence and Justin started to panic until he saw a door. He ran to the end of the fence and unlatched the door. He had to make it after all the shit he had gone through.

***

When the call ended, Brian threw his cell phone against the wall.

“Ben said they haven’t found a fucking thing. They don’t have a fucking clue where Justin and Jake are!” Brian said shouting.

Kevin looked at him like he had gone crazy. Then Brian started throwing everything that was close to him against the wall and the floor.

“Stop it. Stop it!” Kevin started shouting.

Brian stopped and gave Kevin a deadly look. Kevin frowned before he turned around. Brian looked at Kevin whose shoulders had started to trembled. He walked over to his little cousin and turned Kevin around. He gave him a smile and hugged him tightly. Kevin’s sobs got louder until he was just crying.

“It’s going to be okay,” Brian assured him.

“I love him, you know,” Kevin sobbed. “He’s the first man I have ever loved.”

Brian nodded and said, “I know what you are going through.”

Kevin looked into Brian’s eyes and nodded. He closed his eyes and placed his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian was caressing Kevin’s back when Kevin spoke again.

“You can cry, too. It won’t kill you and I won’t tell anyone,” Kevin promised.

Brian smiled but didn’t say anything. He already had been crying. His tears made their way across his face silently.


	12. Adrenaline

Justin pushed the gate open and came out into the middle of the woods. He started running and stopped when he heard two shots. He wanted to go back and see if Jake was okay but then he heard the guy who was still behind him. Justin started running, not sure where he was going. He ran until he reached the edge of a small bluff and saw hope. There was another house at the bottom of the ravine.

"I’m going to get you,” The guy behind him said in a creepy voice. "You can’t hide from me."

Justin took off running again trying to find a way down. He was crying even though he didn’t realize it. He took a wrong step and fell down the side of the steep hill. Once he managed to regain control, he ran down the short distance between him and the house. The side of his face was covered in blood and his clothes were ripped in different parts. He was covered in dirt, grass and leaves.

When Justin reached the door he started knocking on it as hard as he could. He gasped when someone did open it. Justin let out a sigh and looked at the woman staring at him in shock.

“Do you have a phone?” Justin asked.

She nodded in shock.

“Can I use it?” Justin asked.

“Sure, come on in,” She told him. She was thinking that the blond had some sort of accident. She knew the roads weren’t the best to drive through if you didn’t know them. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Can you close the door and not open it again no matter what?” Justin asked.

“I guess,” She said closing the door and then locking it. She knew at that moment something else had happened.

“Sarah, what’s going on?” A guy in jeans came out, looking a little startled. “Who is he?”

“I’m Justin Taylor,” Justin told them.

“Taylor? Are you Craig Taylor’s son?” Sarah asked.

Justin nodded.

“How do you know about him?” Justin asked.

“Robert’s sister is gay,” Sarah told him. “We are definitely voting for your father. He is trying to make a better society.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“What happened to you?” She asked him.

“Someone’s trying to kill me,” Justin told them. “I think they shot my bodyguard.”

“My god, I’m calling the cops right now,” Robert said.

“Thank you,” Justin said and couldn’t believe it. He was okay. He was going to be okay.

Robert took his cell phone and dialed 911 and told them about the situation. Minutes after that, someone broke the front window and Sarah and Justin ran to the kitchen where Robert was.

“What now?” Justin asked. It couldn’t be it wasn’t over.

“Second floor,” Robert told them and the three of them went up the stairs.

“This is not happening,” Justin whimpered.

Sarah took Justin’s hand and gave him a smile. They got inside one of the rooms and locked the door. Robert took a bat and positioned himself next to the wall close to the door. That way if anyone came he could take a swing at them. Sarah took a golf club and gave one to Justin.

The three of them were just waiting when someone started kicking the door. Justin closed his eyes and squeezed Sarah’s shoulder. She looked at him and swallowed hard. She was scared too. As soon as the door burst open and someone came in carrying a gun Robert swung the bat at the guy’s hands.

“Fuck!” the guy yelled and let go of the gun.

When the gun dropped to the floor Sarah went for it while Robert tried to swing at the guy again. The guy fell back and Robert missed him by an inch. The guy smirked got up and ran away and back down the stairs.

“He’s gone,” Robert told them.

Justin and Sarah came out of the room.

“Well, you don’t see this everyday,” Sarah told them. “Should we go down?”

“Give me the gun,” Robert told her and she did. His heart was beating a mile per minute.

The three of them went back down carefully making sure that the attacker was not there. Robert had the lead making sure he had a good hold on the gun.

“What now?” Sarah asked.

“We wait for the cops to arrive,” Robert told her.

There was a loud noise and then the front door was thrown open. Sarah and Justin jumped back while Robert pointed his gun at the guy.

“Jake!” Justin shouted.

“Justin, are you okay?” Jake asked pointing the gun he had at Robert.

“He’s okay,” Justin said running into Jake’s arms. “You are alive!”

The four of them sat in the living room waiting for the cops to arrive. Jake told them he had managed to shoot the guy that had stayed behind but didn’t tell them that he had received one of the shots. Sarah and Robert were holding hands while Justin sat on Jake’s lap, slightly trembling.

“How long are they going to take?” Justin asked.

“It’s pretty far. We moved here because it was secluded,” Sarah told him. “We like peace and quite.”

“How long has it been?” Robert asked.

“Half an hour,” Jake answered as he looked at his watch.

“Give them another twenty minutes,” Robert said. “I’ll go get us something to drink.”

Just like Robert had said it took the police and everyone else another twenty minutes to get to Sarah and Roberts’s house.

“Is everyone okay here?” An officer asked while the second was outside also with his gun out. “We received a call.”

“Justin!” Brian yelled from outside.

Justin jumped to his feet. “That’s Brian!” Justin yelled and ran outside to where he saw Brian running up to the house.

As soon as they reached each other, Justin jumped up and Brian caught him. He put his arms around Brian’s neck and secured his legs around Brian’s waist. Daphne came next to him and hugged Justin from the side. Molly and Jennifer hugged Justin however they could and Craig managed to put a hand on Justin’s back while he stared at Brian.

“Justin, we were so worried. They didn’t want to let us come,” Daphne told him. “Then your father and Brian followed them anyways. It was crazy.”

Justin smiled at her and kept hugging Brian.

“He has a big family,” Sarah said when she was outside.

“Jake?” Kevin asked. “Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah, at least this time I didn’t pass out,” Jake told him as a paramedic helped him. “But it does hurt like a bitch,” he pointed out as the medic check his arm and declared he would be fine.

“Hi, I’m Detective Horvath. We are going to be doing a search around the area. We are going to need Justin and Jake as well as the Bentley’s to come down to the station,” Carl informed them.

Craig nodded.

“Tomorrow,” Brian said. “I’ll take him tomorrow.”

Craig bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to leave his son with Brian but he knew he didn’t have much say about it.

“Jake tells me that he shot one of the guys in the house. It’s up on the hill,” Ben said, walking with the detective.

After everyone had moved away, Brian took Justin to the back of one of the ambulances where a paramedic took care of the young man’s scratches. Once he was ready, Justin and Brian walked to the Jeep.

“I want to go home,” Justin whimpered.

Brian nodded and closed the door. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

***

He watched from the top of the hill and frowned. The little shit had gotten away this time. He wasn’t going to rest until Justin was dead. He ran back to the house looking for his brother. When he reached the basement and turned on the light he cringed at what he saw. His little brother was in a puddle of blood. He went to him and checked him. His brother was dead. He went to one of his rooms to get what he would need.

He quickly threw some of his clothes inside a bag and took out the two guns he had hidden under his bed. He picked up the stash of money that he kept for emergencies and the keys to his car. When he was at the back of the house, he hiked down making sure that no one was following him.

An hour later, he had reached his car and got inside. He took out the paper and pen that he kept there and looked over the writing. It had the names Jason, James, Adam, Tony and Curtis crossed over. He read the last name, Justin, and he cried as he added a new one with the red ink pen.

JAKE.


	13. Eye For An Eye

Justin yawned and stretched in his bed with a big smile. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You are beautiful,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled.

Ever since they had found Justin or Justin had managed to find help, Brian had been a very cuddly kind of boyfriend. It had been two weeks now and Justin was getting sick of it. He wanted Brian to take him and throw him over his shoulder, put him on the floor and fuck his brains out. Justin smiled, a plan forming in his head.

“What are you thinking?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “I wish we could stay home fucking our brains out,” he informed him.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked.

“I’m fine, Brian. Really!” Justin said his voice rising. “Come here and fuck me.”

Brian nodded and pulled Justin into his arms. Carefully he made love to his baby. When they were done Justin got up and went to the bathroom. He wanted Brian to stop treating him like a fragile porcelain doll.

“It’s everything okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. “Brian?” he called to the older man.

Brian turned back around and said, “yeah.”

Justin took a deep breath and smiled. “I love you.”

Brian smiled and nodded before he left the bathroom.

***

Jake smiled and kissed Kevin again. Kevin took a deep breath and pulled back to look at Jake.

“You are so great,” Kevin informed him.

Jake smiled from ear to ear. He lifted up and Kevin’s soft dick came out of him. Kevin got rid of the condom and looked at Jake.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked from bed.

“I need to take a shower. Ben called me and wants me to take over today. He has something to do and we are switching turns,” Jake said. “I’m going to be at the museum of course if you decide that you need to check on me.”

Kevin smiled and threw a pillow at him. Jake caught it, tossed it back and then moved to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back, Kevin was not in bed anymore. He got dressed and walked towards the kitchen where Kevin was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

“I made you coffee,” Kevin told him.

Jake smiled as he put on his twin holster. When he was done, he walked up to Kevin and kissed him before he moved away to take the cup of coffee his boyfriend had made for him.

“They called yesterday night,” Kevin told him. “They identified the body.”

“Oh,” Jake whispered.

“It was Rick Hobbs. Which means Chris is still around,” Kevin told him. “I want you to be careful.”

Jake nodded and saw that Kevin was worried. “I’m invincible, remember?”

“I wish you would stop saying that,” Kevin grunted.

Jake smirked and walked up to him. “Tonight your ass is mine,” Jake said.

“Dream on, babe,” Kevin told him smiling.

Jake pouted and then smile. “Some day you will be begging me,” Jake informed him.

Kevin smirked and shook his head. “I love you,” Kevin told him. “Be careful.”

“Love you too,” Jake replied and put his cup down. He took his jacket and walked out of the apartment. By the time he reached Brian’s loft, Justin and Brian were outside kissing each other like teenagers. Jake smiled and shook his head. He got out of the car and walked up to Justin.

“Ready to go?”

Justin nodded.

“Be careful,” Brian told him. “I love you.”

Justin kissed him one last time. Brian walked away and Justin sighed.

“What?” Jake asked as they walked back to the car.

“I’m having some problems with Brian,” Justin informed him.

“What kind of problems?” Jake asked as he started the car.

“Sex problems,” Justin whispered.

“Don’t go there. I don’t want to hear it,” Jake warned him. He didn’t think he could look Brian in the eyes if he learned of said sex problems.

“But…” Justin protested.

“No. Not a word,” Jake told him.

Justin giggled before he put on his seatbelt. He knew how he was going to bother Jake the rest of the day. Jake looked at Justin’s smirk and just knew the blond was going to make his day hell.

***

Justin smiled at Ethan and glanced at Jake who was looking at him with a questioning face.

“How you been?” Justin asked.

“Good and you?” Ethan asked.

Justin smiled brightly. “So what are you doing here all alone?” Justin asked.

“I like coming here a lot. I like the way they cook,” Ethan told him.

Justin nodded. “Do you mind if we join you?” Justin asked.

Jake sat down after Justin and wondered what Justin was playing at. Brian would be coming in at any minute.

“You look really nice, Justin,” Ethan told him.

“Thank you,” Justin said smiling dazzlingly.

Jake couldn’t wait for Brian to get there. It was going to be an interesting night.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked minute later when he arrived. He had seen them since he got in the restaurant and he was pissed.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

Brian sat down and glared at him. Justin smiled when he saw Brian. Jake was starting to catch on. He remembered the things that Justin had told him at the museum and he had a slight idea of what Justin was doing.

“I saw Ethan here all alone and I thought we could join him,” Justin explained.

“Mmmph,” Brian grunted.

Justin smiled and looked at Ethan.

“You look nice too, Ethan,” Justin told him.

Ethan blushed and looked away. Justin put his hand on Ethan’s arm and smiled.

“Where did you get this sweater?” Justin asked.

“At the gap,” Ethan told him. “Do you really like it?”

Justin nodded. Brian rolled his eyes and Jake tried not to laugh at the whole situation.

“We should order,” Justin suggested.

“Can I talk to you?” Brian huffed.

“Sure,” Justin told him getting up from the table.

Brian got up and followed him. They walked to the restroom and Brian made sure there wasn’t anybody else there. He pushed Justin inside the stall and locked the door. “What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked heated.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked like a little kid.

“You were flirting with Ethan,” Brian hissed.

“I was not!” Justin said indignantly.

“You were too,” Brian huffed.

Justin shrugged.

“Come here,” Brian said and grabbed Justin by the back of the head.

Brian kissed him hard and quickly undid Justin’s jeans. He lowered the jeans and briefs down to Justin’s ankles. He took out the lube and quickly wetted his fingers. He turned Justin around and stuck a finger inside Justin.

“Fuck!” Justin shouted.

“You have been a bad boy,” Brian’s husky voice informed him.

Justin nodded and pushed back against Brian. Brian hastily donned a condom and slid inside Justin. Justin moaned and pushed back against Brian.

“Careful,” Brian hissed.

“Brian, fuck me!” Justin yelled.

Justin thought for a moment that Brian would go slowly until Brian pulled back almost all the way before he hammered inside him.

“Oh god yes!” Justin growled.

“Oh my god. What the fuck are you two doing?” Jake asked, having followed them. “This is a public restroom. Anyone can come in.”

Justin giggled until Brian rubbed against his sweet spot. “Oh. Brian!”

“Great,” Jake managed to say before he just posted himself outside the restroom door.

“Say my name,” Brian grunted.

“What?” Justin asked, coming back to reality.

“Say it,” Brian growled.

“Brian!” Justin hissed.

Justin smiled at the way jealousy was affecting Brian. He knew he was going to pay for flirting with Ethan. He started to jerk himself off while Brian pounded into him. When he felt Brian’s fingers at his piss hole he couldn’t hold back. He let his head fall back on Brian’s shoulders and shot his cum.

“Jus,” Brian grunted closing his eyes.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and pounded merciless into the small body. He pushed inside Justin one last time making Justin’s body almost lift from the floor. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his orgasm.

“Wow, fuck!” Justin gasped. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“We are going home. I’m going to show you who you belong to,” Brian told him as he discarded the condom and pulled his pants up.

Justin held back the smile that wanted to come and got dressed. He looked at Brian’s body and knew that Brian was pissed. He was happy knowing that his plan had work. They would go home and fuck until Justin said he was sorry and then fuck some more.

***

Ben put his keys on the table and walked to the kitchen. He had to meet his brother in a few hours at the restaurant. He was about to call Brian to ask him where he was when he heard something breaking in the living room. He walked back and didn’t see anything. He frowned and moved his hand to his holster making sure he could reach his gun if he had too.

“Michael?” he called out.

Something moved in the bedroom and Ben took out his gun. He walked slowly to his room and opened the door. A bunch of white doves started to come out and he took a step back and closed the door.

“My brother liked white doves,” Chris said from behind him.

Ben looked to the side and was about to turn his gun but he was too late. Chris shot him on the chest and the throat. Ben fell back on the floor and struggled to aim his gun. Chris had been clever. Ben had been distracted by the noise.

“He took my brother away. Now I’m taking his,” Chris hissed

Ben looked up at him as Chris pointed the gun at his face. Ben closed his eyes and heard the shot.


	14. Similar Motives

“Where are you, baby?” Jake yelled as he opened the door.

“God. Could you not do that?” Brian asked as he followed the man through the door. “It’s sickening.”

“Brian!” Justin yelled, entering between Brian and Jake. “Leave him alone.”

Brian smirked and pulled Justin towards him. He had started kissing Justin’s neck when Kevin appeared.

“Could you not do that?” Kevin asked. “It’s icky.”

“They are definitely family,” Justin said to Jake.

Jake laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.

“I thought you liked to watch,” Jake said to Kevin.

“But not Brian. It’s Icky. He’s my cousin,” Kevin explained as he kissed Jake.

“Stop it,” Brian said.

“I guess there will be no orgy taking place here,” Jake mocked.

Kevin rolled his eyes while Brian made a face and Justin laughed.

“So what are you three doing here?” Kevin asked as he walked to the living room.

“We were waiting for Ben to come to the restaurant, but he never showed up. So we left him a message that we were going to be here,” Jake said taking off his jacket.

“Hey, can I learn how to use a gun?” Justin asked.

“No,” The three other men answered.

Justin pouted.

“Stop it,” Brian told him as he pulled Justin by the hand towards the couch.

“I’m hungry,” Justin informed him.

“Didn’t you eat at the restaurant?” Kevin asked as he got on the bigger sofa and rested his head on Jake’s lap.

“No. They were too busy fucking in the restroom,” Jake explained.

“What?” Kevin asked and looked at Brian who was smirking.

Justin blushed and Brian laughed. Then the ring was heard.

“I’ll get it,” Justin said, getting up and walking to the wall. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Michael,” Michael told him.

Jake rolled his eyes and Kevin laughed.

“Let him in,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and pressed the button. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brian opened it.

“Hey, Mikey…you look like shit,” Brian said.

Michael then threw himself in Brian’s arms and started sobbing.

***

Melanie turned around and looked at Lindsey.

“Did you hear that?” Melanie asked.

Lindsey looked up from the papers she was reading and looked at Mel. “What?” the blonde asked.

“Did you hear something?” Melanie asked again.

Lindsey shook her head.

“It sounded like a window closing,” Melanie said.

“I think you are starting to hear things,” Lindsey told her giggling.

“I’m going to go check on Gus,” Melanie offered.

Lindsey nodded and went back to her work.

***

Justin came back with the coffee and gave a cup to everyone. He sat back down next to Brian and watched as Jake’s knuckles turned white from grabbing the cushion as he listened to Michael.

“I’m the one listed in case of emergency. I went there and they…oh god,” Michael said as he started crying again.

Brian took a deep breath and held back his tears.

“I just couldn’t believe it. I…they show me the body…oh god. Oh fucking god,” Michael sobbed.

Kevin got up and walked towards the mini bar where he grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam before he started pacing.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Jake asked through gritted teeth.

“And say what? Come down here, your brother is dead!” Michael shouted.

Jake closed his eyes at the hurtful words.

“I couldn’t do fucking shit. I couldn’t think or talk. I don’t even know how I managed to get here. I just started walking,” Michael yelled and cried at the same time.

“I need a smoke,” Brian said as he got up.

Justin watched as Brian got out of the apartment. Jake followed Brian and then Kevin put his bottle down and followed them. Justin turned his attention back to Michael who was crying. He got up and sat next to the man.

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered.

“You don’t know how bad this feels,” Michael sobbed. “I feel so fucking horrible.”

Justin hugged him as he too started to cry. He imagined losing Brian for a couple of seconds and the thought was fucking terrifying.

“What am I going to do?” Michael asked as he held on to Justin.

“You’ll be okay,” Justin told him as he tried to control his own tears. “You’ll be okay.”

Michael held on to Justin tighter, wanting to believe the words.

***

Debbie put the phone down and stared at the carpet.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asked.

“That was Kevin,” Debbie said.

“Did something happen to Justin?” Vic asked worried.

Debbie shook her head. “I called Michael and got Kevin. They told me that Michael was staying there,” Debbie answered. “I think something happen.”

“Why you say that?” Vic asked.

“He sounded really weird and I think someone was crying,” Debbie said starting to get worried.

“Are you not imagining things?” Vic asked.

Debbie sat down on the couch and shook her head.

“I’m sure everything is okay. If not, they would tell us,” Vic replied.

Debbie nodded but there was a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach.

***

Justin closed the door to the room so Michael could sleep in peace. He still couldn’t believe that Ben was dead. He wanted to get in bed with Brian and forget about everything, but Brian had left with Jake to try and find Chris. He just hoped that everything would be okay. He didn’t want to lose Brian. He came out to the living room, sat down on the couch next to Kevin and gave him a small smile.

“Michael fell asleep,” Justin said.

Kevin nodded. Justin just stared at the man. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Justin told him.

“But you are thinking something,” Kevin pointed out.

“The human brain is always thinking something,” Justin informed him.

“Could you be anymore weirder?” Kevin asked. “How’s does Brian put up with you?”

Justin laughed a little. “That’s simple. He loves me,” Justin said.

Kevin and Justin stayed silent after that just watching the T.V. or pretending they were watching it.

“Do you think they are okay?” Justin asked.

Kevin nodded.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Justin asked.

“Someone has to watch you,” Kevin explained.

“Would you have gone if I wasn’t here?” Justin asked.

“No,” Kevin answered honestly.

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“I don’t think its right,” Kevin explained.

“But he killed Ben and my friends,” Justin said.

Kevin turned to look at Justin.

“You know what they are doing. They are out there seeking revenge. Just like Chris was doing for his little brother,” Kevin said dryly.

“But those guys didn’t kill Chris’s little brother. He killed himself,” Justin said.

“Justin, they ended the life of that kid once they fucking raped him. He was a fucking baby. Older people have a shit load to deal when they are raped by one person. This kid got gang raped. He was dead the moment they left him, even if he walked away from it,” Kevin said. “They ripped his innocence away from him. They fucking made him nuts. He couldn’t deal with it.”

Justin started to sniff.

“How can you say all that?” Justin asked. “So okay, what they did was wrong but Ben was your friend.”

“I know. I guess sometimes I’m a little too objective for my own good,” Kevin told him dryly.

“Why are you like this?” Justin asked.

“You want to know why?” Kevin asked as he got up. “Because I’m fucking pissed that Ben is dead. That Brian and Jake are out there hunting Chris. Chris could get lucky and kill one of them and if not, one of them is going to pull the trigger and we are going to be the ones that are going to have to deal with the consequences. I know them. They are going to do it. And then they are going to fucking crumble to pieces. They think this is right. I don’t. I would make Chris pay for what he did in prison. I wish to see Chris dead too but his pain wouldn’t be as long.”

Justin was crying by then.

“They are not going to kill him,” Justin said.

“Right,” Kevin said with a sour smile. “You believe that.”

“Brian promised me. He said he wasn’t,” Justin told him. “So he won’t do it.”

“Jake didn’t promise me shit. So I guess he will,” Kevin told him.

“They probably won’t find him,” Justin said.

“Well, Justin, what has me fucking worried is that they do,” Kevin hissed before he walked away from the blond.

Justin watched Kevin walk to the bathroom and throw the door shut. He just stayed on the couch crying. He was scared. He didn’t want Brian doing anything as drastic as killing someone for revenge.

***

Brian opened the door and looked back at Jake who was behind him ready for anything. They walked slowly until they reached the dimly lit living room.

“I was waiting for you guys,” Chris informed them.

“Say goodbye, you motherfucker,” Jake said raising his gun and taking two steps forwards.

“Before you start shooting me…” Chris said smirking. “Brian, do you know where your son is?”

Brian’s color drained out of him.

“He’s bluffing,” Jake hissed, not taking his eyes away from Chris.

Brian felt his cell phone vibrate so he dug into his pocket and took it out. The name on the screen was telling him that Chris was telling the truth.


	15. Tears

Jake pulled Brian away from Chris before he killed him. He made sure that Brian walked in front of him and watch his back. Chris was a tricky bastard and he wasn’t going to take any chances. Once they were outside, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and passed it to Brian.

“You can’t kill him now,” Jake said. “If he has Gus, we need him alive. God knows where he is hiding him.”

Brian let a tear fall and quickly cleared it. He took a long drag of the cigarette feeling the burn on his throat. Jake pretended like he hadn’t seen anything.

“Brian, what do you want me to do?” Jake asked.

“Called Mason and Ron. Tell them to get down here as fast as they can,” Brian instructed.

Jake nodded. “Are you going to tell Justin what happened? What Chris is doing?” Jake asked. “Are you going to ask?”

Brian shook his head and threw the cigarette on the floor. “And neither are you,” he told him in a warning tone.

Jake nodded and the two of them walked back the path they had come through. He would wait patiently and when the time was right he was going to make sure Chris paid for taking his brother away from him.

***

Brian entered the pool house after Justin. He smiled at how they always seem to end up there after every bad situation they experienced. He looked at Justin taking off his clothes and walking to the bedroom. He followed him in silence. Brian entered the room and Justin helped him undress.

They moved to the bed where Justin laid on his back with his legs sprawled waiting for Brian to do with him whatever he wanted. Brian got on top of Justin and started kissing, biting and sucking Justin everywhere. He took hold of Justin’s hips and pulled the blond to him as he thrust down.

“Brian,” Justin groaned and rubbed against his boyfriend.

Brian quickly reached for a condom and put it on. He stuck two fingers inside Justin’s mouth and Justin licked and wetted them. Brian pulled his fingers away and then started to open Justin for him. Justin closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Brian’s cock at his entrance. Brian had barely prepared him and he knew it was going to hurt, but he didn’t care. Justin wanted Brian to be able to use his body as he saw fit.

“Justin,” Brian groaned when he was all the way in.

Brian started to thrust his dick inside Justin’s. Justin started to breathe again once the pain faded away. He opened his eyes and saw the tears flowing down on Brian’s face. He held Brian tight to him as he kissed him. He kept on cleaning the tears away but fresh ones replaced the old ones.

“I love you,” Justin whispered.

Brian closed his eyes and pushed once more into Justin and he reached nirvana. When he opened his eyes to look at Justin, a pair of blue eyes was staring back at him. Brian knew at that moment that he couldn’t ask Justin to risk his life just so he could get his son back. He pulled out of Justin and got rid of the condom. He tried to move down to take care of Justin’s erection but was stopped by the blond.

“Hold me,” Justin whispered.

Brian moved up so he was next to Justin. He collected the younger man in his arms. Justin took a deep breath and tried not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. Everything was so screw up and the blond thought it was his fault. Ben was dead and it was all because of him. Brian kept brushing Justin’s tears away with no avail as his owns tears fell down.

***

Jake closed the door to the bathroom and moved to the closet.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked.

“I have to help Brian find Gus,” Jake said as he put on a pair of briefs.

“You just got here,” Kevin pointed out.

“Not now, Kevin,” Jake said.

“Ben is dead,” Kevin hissed. “And you seem like you haven’t acknowledge that fact yet.”

“I know my brother is dead,” Jake said dryly and tightened his jaw.

Kevin walked towards Jake and turned him around.

“Let me go,” Jake yelled.

“He’s not coming back. He’s never coming back,” Kevin said as his eyes got watery.

“Fuck you! Fuck you, Kevin!” Jake shouted and punched Kevin on the chest.

Jake didn’t know what came over him. He started punching and pushing Kevin angrily. Kevin grabbed Jake’s hand and pushed him back in the bed. He got on top of him and held him tightly. Jake tried to push him away but Kevin had a good hold on him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Kevin kept murmuring.

Jake wondered why Kevin kept saying it was okay and kissing his eyes. Then he realized that he was crying. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want it to be true. He stopped pushing Kevin away and embraced him tightly. He let the tears fall until everything faded away. Kevin held Jake’s body and watched him sleep. He would do anything to protect his baby even if he had to kill Chris himself.

***

Justin walked out of the house with a tray full of food and Ron behind him. He smiled at the man as he started walking to the pool house. He needed to see Brian. He was happy that his mom had stopped fawning over him and his father hadn’t said anything to him. Justin opened the door and told Ron to stay outside.

“Brian?” Justin asked as he put the food on the table.

“What?” Brian asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Justin looked at his boyfriend and frowned. He knew Brian was going out yet again.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I have to go do something,” Brian replied.

“Brian, what are you not telling me? There’s something wrong,” Justin said.

Brian took a deep breath and rolled his lips inside his mouth.

“Tell me,” Justin told him.

“Chris has Gus,” Brian said slowly.

Justin’s eyes opened wide. “What?!” Justin asked shocked.

“He kidnapped him,” Brian said as he moved closer to Justin.

Justin hugged him and kissed him on the neck. Brian held on tight to Justin.

“I have to go out and see if I can find anything that’s going to help me find my son,” Brian explained.

Justin nodded and let go of Brian. Brian turned around to go when Justin’s voice stopped him.

“Why would he do that, Brian? Gus never did anything to him. He’s just a baby,” Justin babbled. “He can’t do this. He can’t.”

Brian swallowed and turned to look at Justin. “He wants to trade him,” Brian said slowly.

Justin stared at him, not sure what that meant. He looked into Brian’s sad eyes and the light bulb went on. “Oh,” Justin said.

Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him before he caressed his face.

“Don’t worry. You will be safe,” Brian whispered. “I have to go.” He let go of his blond and walked away.

“I’ll do it,” Justin told him.

“What?” Brian asked turning around. He wished he had never said anything.

“I’ll do anything to get your son back,” Justin said.

“No, Justin,” Brian said softly. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Gus must be scared to death, Brian. If Chris wants me for him, then we’ll do it,” Justin assured him.

Brian tightened his jaw not sure what to say or do. He didn’t want Justin to put himself in danger because of Chris’s sick, twisted mind. “I’m going to go and find him on my own. You stay here with Ron.”

“Brian, you are ignoring me,” Justin told him.

“I heard you. You are not going to do it,” Brian replied.

“I am!” Justin shouted.

Brian walked towards Justin and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. “No! I’m not going to lose you too,” Brian hissed.

Justin tried to push Brian away but gave up when he saw that he couldn’t. He looked up in Brian’s eyes and saw that his man was hurting. “You won’t,” Justin whispered.

Brian bent down and kissed Justin hard. He poured all the love he had in the kiss before he pulled back. “I’ll call you later. I really have to go,” Brian murmured.

Justin nodded and watched Brian walking away to the doors. “I’m still going to do it,” he whispered.

Brian turned around and glared at Justin. “Are you fucking deaf?” Brian asked. “I said no.”

“And I said yes,” Justin said calmly.

“You are not doing this,” Brian hissed.

“You cannot stop me!” Justin yelled.

Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his face. “Justin, don’t make me mad,” Brian hissed.

“I’ll go down to the police even if I had to sneak out. We have to save Gus!” Justin told him.

Brian looked at him and he was sure that Justin loved him as much as he loved the blond. Now he just needed to find some rope to tie Justin down and stop him from doing something stupid.


	16. Good Deeds

Debbie passed another plate of food and kept a close watch on Michael. Ever since they had come back from the funeral he had sat on the couch and hadn’t moved or eaten anything. She was glad that Justin was by his side talking to him even if Michael wasn’t answering.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Debbie asked Brian when he came into the kitchen.

“I’m going out of my fucking mind. The police said that they are trying everything possible to find my son. Ben is dead. The girls are a fucking mess and…Justin wants to play hero.”

Debbie stopped serving food and moved closer to him. She gave him a little smile and hugged him. “I know it’s been hell. Things are going to get better. I know they are. You guys don’t deserve all this,” Debbie whispered to him.

Brian held on to her and tried to find comfort. He watched as Michael and Justin got up and he pull away from Debbie to follow them. “Where are you going?” Brian asked Justin when he reached them at the car.

Mason looked at him and shrugged. “I want to go home,” Michael said.

“I’m going with him,” Justin said. He walked up to Brian and kissed him. “I’ll talk to you later. I love you,” he told him.

Brian rested his forehead on Justin's own and nodded slightly.

“Do you want to come?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “You guys go. Take care of him, Justin,” Brian pleaded.

“I will,” Justin said and got in the car with Michael and Mason.

Brian watched them go. He was about to go in the house again when Ron and Kevin came out like someone was putting a fire behind their asses.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Jake called. He found Chris. He says that Gus is there too,” Kevin said.

“Let’s go,” Brian told them.

***

Justin started pacing back and forth. Michael was watching him. Ever since Jake had called to tell them what was going on, Justin could stop from freaking out.

“It’s going to be okay,” Michael whispered wondering if he believed it himself.

“I’m scared. What if Chris is not there? What if he is and he doesn’t have Gus? What if he kills someone?” Justin asked.

“I’ll guess they will keep looking. He won’t kill anyone. They are going to be okay,” Michael said. “You have to think positively.”

“This could be very simple. All they had to do is exchange Gus for me,” Justin told Michael.

“Yeah, right,” Michael told him.

“What if Chris comes here?” Justin asked suddenly.

“I’m sure he won’t and if he does he won’t be able to get in,” Michael said. “Plus, I know how to use a gun and Mason is outside.”

“You do?” Justin asked surprised.

“Ben taught me,” Michael informed him.

There was a small silence before Michael continued.

“At first I didn’t wanted to learn but he kept saying it was for my own safety. That you never knew when you could use it to save yourself from danger,” Michael narrated. He smiled for a moment thinking of Ben. “He was a great guy, you know,” Michael said.

Justin nodded and sat down to listen to Michael talk about Ben and the life they shared.

***

Justin was sketching furiously when he heard a couple of voices and then a loud noise. He got up quickly and ran to the living room. Michael was trying to calm Brian down while Jake was trying to tell Kevin that drinking was not the solution.

“What happened?” Justin asked.

“He was there!” Brian shouted. “He took Gus away. We were so fucking close!”

Justin bit his lower lip and he made up his mind. He was going to help Brian. He could see the desperate look in Brian’s eyes and he wanted to take that away. He had tried to sneak away, but Ron had caught him and told Brian. Ever since, they watched him even when he went to the bathroom so he had to plan his escape really well.

“He is crazy,” Kevin hissed. “He wants to take Gus out of the country.”

“What?” Justin shrieked.

“He said that if we didn’t take you to him, he would make Gus his new little brother,” Jake spat out the words as if they were burning him.

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian yelled. “I told you to keep your mouth shut.”

“Wait…how do you know this?” Michael asked. “Didn’t he get away?”

“Dora was the one that told us,” Rick said. “His girlfriend.”

“She had been taking care of Gus while Chris was away. We took her to the police so they could deal with her,” Kevin informed them. “She said Gus was okay.”

Justin walked slowly towards Brian and Michael.

“I’m sorry, Brian.”

Brian looked at Justin but didn’t say anything. He just took Justin’s hand and caressed it. Michael walked away to get a drink and to let them have their space.

“We are going to be okay,” Brian whispered as he embraced Justin.

Justin nodded, a plan already forming in his head to help Brian. This time he was going to stay quiet so he could do it without having everyone after him.

***

Melanie walked up the stairs and went to her room. She looked at Lindsay who was lying in the bed and crying. She took a deep breath and got in the bed. “Lindsay, try to calm down.”

“I can’t, Mel. I just can’t. I know Gus needs me,” Lindsay sobbed. “I can feel it.”

“I know he does, baby,” Melanie said as she caressed Lindsay arm. She got closer to her wife and hugged her. “It will be okay. Brian is going to find him. They called and said that they knew Gus was fine. You know Brian wouldn’t lie to us,” Melanie told her.

Lindsay nodded. “I miss him. I can’t believe this is happening, Mel. Why? Why?”

“I don’t know, baby. But it will all turn out okay. Have faith,” Melanie murmured.

Lindsay turned around so she was facing Melanie. “I’m scared. I’m scared that I will never see him again,” Lindsay gasped.

“That won’t happen. Brian wouldn’t allow it,” Melanie assured her.

Lindsay nodded and placed her head on Melanie’s neck before she started crying again.

***

Chris smiled at the baby and made a funny face. Gus gave him a little smile as he tried to fight sleep.

“Momma?” Gus asked.

“She’s away,” Chris told him.

Gus sniffed. “Momma,” Gus whispered.

“It’s okay. You will see her soon. Now I have to take care of you,” Chris told him.

Gus’s lower lip trembled. Chris stayed with the toddler until Gus started to fall asleep.

“Don’t worry, little one. I’ll take care of Justin for what he did. I promise and then you and I will go far away where no one can hurt you. You’ll be safe, Jacob,” Chris said to Gus.

Gus looked up at Chris before his eyes started to close. Chris covered Gus with the green sheets and got up. He closed the door and went to prepare his plan.

***

Justin looked up and glared at Michael.

“Sorry,” Michael whispered.

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Justin asked.

“I said I was sorry,” Michael hushed.

Justin nodded and continued to climb out of the window. He waited for Michael to be out before they started to go down the fire escape.

“I hope this works,” Michael said.

“It will. We’ll go to the police station and talk to Chris’s girlfriend. I bet she knows where he is. I’ll tell her that I want to give up or whatever and we will go find Chris,” Justin explained.

“Brian is so going to kill me,” Michael muttered to himself.

When they reached the floor, Justin took out the car keys from his pocket.

“So whose car do these keys belong too?” Justin asked, showing the keys to Michael.

Michael looked at them for a while and then frowned. “Those are Kevin’s.”

“So?” Justin asked.

“Do you know how to drive a stick?” Michael asked.

“Never a better time than the present to learn,” Justin told him enthusiastically.

Michael nodded and followed Justin towards Kevin’s car. He just hoped that they wouldn’t have an accident. He really wanted to be able to help get Gus back where he belonged.


	17. Not Right

Michael and Justin walked out of the police station. Michael wondered if the girl had told them the truth or was going to send them on a wild goose chase. He looked at Justin who was practically running to get to the car.

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this,” Michael said once he was in the car and putting his seatbelt on. “We are in so much trouble.”

“Shut up. What time is it?” Justin asked.

“It’s nine,” Michael told him. “How long before they find out we are gone?”

“I don’t know. As soon as Brian wakes up,” Justin replied.

“Oh god,” Michael groaned.

Justin smirked. “He won’t actually kill us,” Justin said. “Well, I hope not.”

“Justin,” Michael whispered.

“What?” Justin asked shifting the stick.

“Why are you doing this? I mean, I know why I’m doing this. But why are you?” Michael asked.

“That’s simple,” Justin said. “I love Brian and Gus. And I can see how much it’s hurting Brian not to know where his son is. It kills me to see him like that. I want to make it alright again. Plus, this was my problem and they all got involved one way or another.”

Michael thought momentarily about Ben before he turned to look at Justin.

“I’m happy that Brian found you. And I’m sorry if I was such an idiot before,” Michael muttered.

“That’s okay. We all make mistakes. I forgive you,” Justin assured him.

Michael shook his head and smirked. Justin then concentrated on getting to where Dora had said Chris was hiding. He knew it was too risky to tell the cops who would go in barging into the place. And if he told Brian and the guys they would probably end up killing Chris or vise versa. He was the best bet to get Gus back safe and sound.

***

Brian opened his eyes and reached for Justin. He looked up and frowned when he saw that Justin wasn’t in bed. He looked at the alarm clock and frowned again seeing that it was nine twenty-two. He had slept around three hours but it felt more like only three minutes. He got up to search for Justin. He needed his baby by his side to sleep in peace.

Brian opened the door and came out. He could hear the TV on so he walked towards the living room. Jake and Kevin were up watching it. He walked to the kitchen but Ron and Mason were the only ones there. They were drinking a beer and playing a card game.

“Justin,” Brian whispered. “Where the fuck are you?”

Brian was getting a bad sensation in the pit of his stomach. He reached the guest room where Michael had been staying but there wasn’t anybody there. After that Brian started opened and closing every door to every room in the place like a mad man.

“Brian? What are you doing?” Kevin asked.

“Where the fuck is Justin?” Brian asked.

“I was going to say with you…” Kevin said slowly.

“Don’t,” Brian hissed. “I’m not in the mood for your jokes.”

“What’s going on?” Jake asked.

“I think Justin just pulled a Houdini on us,” Kevin said.

“Michael is gone too,” Brian hissed.

Jake quickly looked at Brian who was ranting like a mad man.

“Where do you think they went?” Jake asked.

Kevin shrugged.

“I’ll send the guys to look for them. You try to calm Brian down,” Jake told him.

“Calm Brian down?” Kevin asked, looking towards his cousin. “Right. Then after that, I can show you how I can stop world hunger too.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Get him a drink or something,” Jake told as he walked towards the kitchen.

Kevin walked towards Brian and was about to tell him to calm down when he saw the older man’s face. Brian was crying but his expression told you he was pissed and his body language suggested that if anyone got too close he would rip their head off.

“Do you want a drink?” Kevin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Be right back,” Kevin whispered and went to get Brian something. He came back with a shot of whisky and as soon as Brian took it Kevin walked away. He knew that as soon as Brian found Michael and Justin hell was going to break lose.

“What did he say?” Jake asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Kevin grabbed the can away from Jake’s hand and took a sip.

“He’s mad,” Kevin said.

Jake nodded and opened his eyes wide when he saw Brian walking into the kitchen. Brian put his glass down and walked in the direction of his room.

“He is going to calm down,” Kevin said.

Jake nodded.

“Fucking hell!” Brian yelled from his room. “He fucking took it!”

Jake and Kevin looked at each other worried. And then they heard a crash as Brian threw something against the wall, then another thing and another. Jake and Kevin stayed in the kitchen waiting for Brian to calm down or tear down the apartment.

***

Michael frowned and shook his head at Justin. “I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean we might actually get killed before we even reach Chris. Look at this place.”

Justin frowned and looked around. They were in the bad part of town and Michael was right. Anything could happen to them.

“I think we should call the guys and tell them where we are,” Michael said.

“We should hurry up. Dora said he was going to keep on moving,” Justin told him as he started walking down the dark alley.

“Justin,” Michael whispered through gritted teeth.

“Michael, come on. You can call them while we walk there,” Justin pointed out.

Michael pulled out his cell phone and started to follow Justin. There was a noise next to the dumpster and two cats came out running. Justin stopped cold while Michael dropped his phone.

“Jesus Christ! I think I shitted my pants,” Michael said.

Justin looked at Michael and if he could, he would have laughed. His heart was beating as fast as it could go. He took a deep breath and started walking again. Michael bent down and picked his phone up. He dialed Jake’s number and waited.

“Hello?” Jake asked in a really low voice.

“Why are you whispering?” Michael asked.

“Because I don’t want Brian to know it’s you,” Jake said. “Take the car and just drive to Mexico City.”

“Stop joking around,” Michael hissed.

“I’m dead serious. I have never seen him this angry,” Jake whispered.

“Is he really that mad?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. So where are you guys?” Jake asked him thankful that Michael had called.

“We are about to go where Chris is hiding,” Michael informed him.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Jake shouted into the phone.

“We might have,” Michael said. “Justin said he knew what he was doing and I just followed him.”

“Oh god,” Jake lamented. “Where are you?”

“Promise that you will bring everyone except Brian,” Michael said. “Although…” Michael told him as he looked around the place. “We might get killed in this place before he has the chance to get his hands on us.” He heard Jake yelling some more and then he told him where they were. He hung up and looked at Justin who was standing in front of a building. “Is it here?” Michael asked.

Justin nodded. “I’m scared,” the blond confessed.

“We can wait,” Michael said.

Justin shook his head and opened the door. Michael followed him.

***

Chris was packing his stuff when he heard a noise. He looked down at Gus who was sleeping soundly. He opened his bag and took out his gun. He quickly grabbed the toddler and waited for anyone who might come to hurt him.

“Could you shut up?” Justin asked.

“I’m just saying…” Michael stopped talking when Justin put his hand on his arm and squeezed.

Justin stopped cold on his tracks when he saw what Michael was seeing.

“Look who it is,” Chris hissed. “I never expected you.”

“Let Gus go,” Justin said pulling out Brian’s gun.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Michael asked surprised.

“Are you going to shoot me?” Chris asked smiling.

“Not unless I have to,” Justin told him. “Now, let Michael take Gus.”

“Why?” Chris asked.

“Because Gus didn’t do anything wrong,” Justin yelled. “Please. Michael will get him back to his mothers. And I will…I’ll stay.”

Chris smirked. “Really?”

Justin nodded.

“Deal,” Chris said.

Michael walked slowly towards Chris keeping from blocking Justin’s view. Once he reached Chris, he started to take Gus when Chris pointed his gun at Michael.

“Don’t,” Justin said. “If you kill them, I will kill you.”

Chris just laughed.

“Let them go,” Justin told him firmly.

Chris rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Fine,” Chris agreed.

Michael started to walk away with Gus. He had almost reached the hall where they had come from when he heard a shot. He couldn’t help it. He turned back to see what had happened. Justin was lying on the floor.

“Bring him back,” Chris said.

“You said you were going to let him go,” Michael whispered.

“I lied,” Chris told him as he grinned cruelly.


	18. Everyone Wants Revenge

Brian threw the door of the car shut and walked to the front of it.

“You do know we are trying to be quiet,” Kevin informed him.

Brian glared at him.

“Where are they?” Mason asked.

“They have to be here somewhere,” Ron said. “Kevin’s car is parked over there.”

“I’m going inside that building,” Mason said. “I’ll go to the top and look from there into the other buildings. I might be able to see something.”

“I’ll go with you,” Ron replied.

“I’ll check that one,” Kevin said pointed at the building across.

Brian wasn’t moving from where he was. He wasn’t going to risk getting into a building and Justin being another. One of the boys would tell him where Justin was and he would run to him.

“I’ll stay here with Brian,” Jake said told them.

Kevin nodded as he went inside the building. He decided to go up the stairs to the top floor and see if he heard anything. He worked his way back down floor by floor.

Brian was outside pacing.

“I’m going in with Kevin,” Brian said when he couldn’t take it anymore.

Jake nodded and waited outside.

***

Chris moved quickly and took the gun away from Justin’s hand. He then pointed it at Michael as Michael started to walk back.

“Please stop,” Michael said as he held Gus in his arms.

Chris smirked. “I wished I didn’t have to kill you. But if I don’t, I know you will be trouble.”

Michael looked at Justin as he got up. He tried to keep his eyes on Chris and not think of the blood he had seen soaking Justin’s shirt.

“Give me my little brother,” Chris demanded.

“Oh my god,” Michael gasped out in shock. “This is Gus. He doesn’t belong to you.”

“You are going to hand him over or I am going to shoot you,” Chris shouted.

***

“They are in the second floor, over,” Mason said through the radio.

“Stay put; we are coming,” Jake said. “Over.”

Brian and Kevin ran outside almost at the same time. They passed Jake and ran inside the other building. Jake stayed outside and looked around to see if there was any escape routes. Ron was going down the stairs as fast as he could to reach Mason.

***

Chris turned around when he heard someone running towards them and saw Justin coming after him as well as a guy emerging from the dark hallway. He shot at the guy and was about to shoot Justin but the blond was already next to him, pushing him back. Ron entered the room and helped Mason get up. Mason had received the bullet in his thigh.

Justin screamed as he pushed Chris back with all his might. Michael moved away with Gus and opened his eyes wide when he saw where Justin and Chris were heading.

“Stop!” Michael yelled but it was too late.

Brian and Kevin got into the big space just in time to see Justin and Chris breaking through the big glass window and falling down.

“No!” Brian screamed and his voice echoed in the room.

***

Jake turned around when he heard the shattering glass and saw two people falling down. He ran towards them and opened his eyes wide when he saw that one of them was Justin. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and called 911. When he looked up, Michael, Ron and Mason were looking down.

When the door opened, Kevin and Brian came running out. Brian was holding Gus who was crying nonstop once he had woken up. Kevin got on his knees and checked for Justin’s pulse and then Chris’s.

“Justin’s pulse is fading,” Kevin said.

Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his arms tightened around Gus.

“Daddy!” Gus screamed when he felt like he was being squeezed.

“I’ll take him,” Jake said and picked up the toddler, trying to calm him down.

Brian got on his knees and caressed Justin’s face. He couldn’t believe his luck. He had Gus back and now they were taking Justin away from him. His sight landed on Chris when he heard him moaning and he swore that he was going to kill him.

***

“Brian!” Lindsay screamed as she ran down the hospital hall.

Melanie was running after her. Brian got up with Gus in his arms and let Lindsay take the baby. Melanie hugged her son and Lindsay tightly as she mouthed ‘thank you’ to Brian.

“Oh my god,” Lindsay said smiling. “Is he okay?”

Brian nodded and sat down. “He’s just tired,” Brian informed them.

“Where is that motherfucker?” Melanie asked.

“He’s in a room,” Brian told them.

“Aren’t you going to do something about it?” Melanie asked.

Brian just blinked slowly. “Whatever I plan on doing is none of your business,” he muttered.

Melanie swallowed seeing Brian’s look. She knew that he had planned something.

“Mommy?” Gus’s sleeping voice was heard.

“Oh!” Lindsay shrieked. “Baby.”

“Gussy sleepy,” Gus said as he closed his eyes once again.

Lindsay started crying with joy.

“Let’s go home,” Melanie said. “Come on, Brian.”

“I can’t,” Brian said. “I’m waiting…to see how Justin is.”

“What did Chris do to him?” Lindsay asked.

“Justin and Michael snuck out. He knew that Chris wanted to exchange him for Gus. Chris agreed that he would let Gus go if Justin stayed. Justin said he was gong to but Chris shot him anyways. When we got there Chris started shooting everyone, Justin tackled him. They fell through the window and here we are,” Brian repeated for the umpteenth time.

Lindsay was impressed to say the least. She was impressed that Justin had done all that for her son. She looked at Brian and knew that the man was suffering.

“We could stay for a while,” Lindsay offered.

“No,” Brian said. “You have been through enough. Go home and take care. You take care of them,” Brian said looking at Melanie.

Melanie nodded and put her arm around Lindsay as they walked away from Brian. Brian stayed sitting in the hallway hiding from everyone else. He waited for the doctor to come and tell him what had happened with Justin.

***

Justin opened his eyes and saw Brian staring at him.

“As soon as you get better, I am so spanking your ass,” Brian said.

Justin smiled. “What happen?” Justin asked. “My body hurts.”

“You fell from the second floor. And Chris shot you in the chest. God damn it, Justin! He almost hit you in the heart.”

“I’m sorry. Where is Gus?” Justin asked.

“He is with his mothers,” Brian answered.

“Justin,” Jennifer gasped out with relief as she came into the room.

Craig came after her.

“Mom, I’m okay,” Justin whispered.

“I just talked with the doctor. He said you have a broken leg and arm and you almost bled to death,” Jennifer said. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said and fought to keep his eyes open. “But now everything is okay.”

“You are in so much trouble young man,” Craig said.

Brian nodded.

“What about Chris?” Justin asked. “I hope he broke every bone in his body.”

Brian shook his head. “He landed on top of you, Sunshine. You cushioned his fall. I think he did break his arm though,” Brian said.

“Good,” Justin muttered.

“Justin, you are grounded,” Jennifer informed him.

“You can’t ground me, Mom,” Justin told her, smirking as he closed his eyes.

“Yes we can,” Craig said.

“No,” Justin protested with less force.

“Oh yes they can,” Brian agreed.

Justin mumbled something before he fell asleep. Jennifer looked at Brian and smiled.

“If you care for him like you say you do, I hope you kill that bastard,” Jennifer told him.

“Jen,” Craig gasped out.

Jennifer turned around and left the room. Craig looked at Brian and was going to say something but changed his mind.

“I’m going to stay here with him,” Brian told the man.

Craig nodded and left the room to give Brian some time with Justin. Brian looked at the door before looking back at Justin. He caresses Justin’s hand and pulled the chair to sit close. He was going to make Chris pay for everything he had done.

***

Jake took a deep breath and walked inside the room. He pulled out his gun and put a silencer in it. He walked to the bed and pointed at the body resting there. He was about to pull the trigger when the door opened. He looked up at saw Kevin and smirked when the man came in with his gun out.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Kevin asked.

“The same thing as you?” Jake asked trying to sound innocent.

Kevin turned the light on.

“It won’t work,” Michael informed them.

Jake and Kevin turned and looked at Michael that was holding a pillow and sitting in the next bed.

“You killed him?” Jake asked in a low voice.

“With a pillow?” Kevin asked.

Michael shook his head.

“I was going to. Well, I kind of did. I put the pillow over his head and held it there for a long time. Then I pulled it back and…well see for yourself,” Michael muttered.

“Someone already killed him?” Jake asked surprised.

Michael shook his head. Kevin was the one that walked over to where Chris was and slowly pulled the sheets away. Jake and Kevin gasped when the say the pillow under the sheets. Kevin pulled the whole sheet away and only found more pillows.

“Where the fuck is he?” Kevin asked.

Michael shrugged. Jake took a deep breath and shook his head.


	19. Ending It All

Chris moved slowly from where he had been hiding. He had fallen asleep a couple of times and his body was starting to feel the pain again. He opened his eyes and pushed himself to keep on walking. He smiled when he reached the room he was looking for. He opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw the outline of the body. He would get his revenge.

“Taylor,” Chris whispered.

Chris walked slowly as he gripped the pair of scissors he had stolen. He walked over to the body and raised his hand, about to strike, when he heard two shots. The light went on and Justin opened his eyes wide. Jake came out of the bathroom holding his gun and Brian moved from across the room where he had been waiting patiently.

Jake’s bullet had hit Chris in the side of his stomach and Brian’s had hit him in the neck. Chris fell back and tried to move, but he couldn’t. He tried to breathe, but found it difficult.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

Brian walked up to Justin and caressed his face. “It’s okay,” Brian whispered to Justin.

“Help,” Chris gasped out. “Please, help me.”

Jake moved to the door and locked it.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking at Jake.

“Making sure he dies,” Jake hissed.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “Don’t do this.”

“Jake, open that door,” Kevin told his boyfriend.

Jake shook his head. There was somebody outside banging on the door and asking to be let in.

“You are just going to let him die?” Kevin asked. “Are you?”

Justin closed his eyes and started crying.

“Shh, is okay,” Brian told him.

“You are a good man, Brian. Please, don’t do this,” Justin murmured. “Don’t do this.”

“He killed Ben!” Jake shouted at Kevin.

“So, you are doing the same, huh?” Kevin asked as he looked at Chris writhing in the floor, gasping for air. “That doesn’t make you much better than he is.”

Jake looked at Chris on the floor and frowned. “I guess it doesn’t,” Jake said as he licked his lips. “Ben was a better man than me. If he was here, he would have…done this.” He closed his eyes and unlocked the door. Two nurses, a security guard and a doctor rushed in. They all went straight to Chris who was in the floor trying to breathe and bleeding.

“Is anyone else hurt?” The security guy asked. “What happen here?”

“Are you okay?” One of the nurses asked Justin.

Justin nodded as he cried. Brian caressed his face and whispered sorry over and over again in his ear.

***

Kevin sat down next to Jake and smiled. “How are you doing?” Kevin asked.

“Okay,” Jake told him as he put a picture of Ben back where it had been lying.

“I miss him,” Kevin confessed.

Jake smiled and nodded. “Me too. I keep thinking it’s all a bad dream. That at any moment, he is going to come through the door and tell me to stop goofing around.”

Kevin smiled and moved closer to Jake. He took the dirty blond man in his arms and held him tight.

“I’m glad Chris is dead,” Jake said. “And I really don’t care if that makes me a bad person.”

Kevin smiled and kissed him on the neck. “It doesn’t, baby. It just makes you human,” he assured him.

Jake smiled and turned to stare at Kevin. He caressed the taller man’s cheek and then kissed him. “I love you, Kevin,” Jake said.

“Good thing I feel the same about you,” Kevin told him.

Jake smiled and put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt protected and loved.

***

“Hey, Justin,” Daphne said as she entered the hospital room. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking ecstatic. They are letting me go,” Justin told her as he reached for his one crutch since he had a broken arm.

Daphne nodded.

“How long would you have to use that?” Daphne asked sitting in the bed next to Justin.

Justin shrugged.

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” Justin told her smiling.

“I’m happy that you are okay,” Daphne said.

Justin smiled and nodded. “It sucks getting shot,” Justin told her. “But I guess you know.”

Daphne nodded with a smirk. “God, I guess this is when you know you are too close to your friends. If you get shot and so do they.”

Justin laughed with Daphne. “You are a freak.”

“Thank you, Mr. Dork,” Daphne mocked.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see Brian smiling.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled and shook his head. “What are you doing here?” Justin asked. “I thought I was going to see you at the house.”

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and blushed. Just then Molly rushed into the room followed by Craig and Jennifer.

“Hello,” Jennifer said, smiling at Brian before she moved to kiss her son. “How are you doing, baby?”

“I’m okay, Mom,” Justin told her, cleaning his cheek.

“Are you ready to go?” Craig asked.

Justin nodded and slowly got out of the bed with the help of the crutch and his mother.

“I’ll see you at the house,” Brian told him.

Craig waited until everyone was out of the room except Brian. They looked at each other before Craig broke the silence.

“I don’t like the idea of you and my son,” Craig said.

“I know,” Brian replied.

“Let me finish,” Craig told him. “I don’t like it because I’m scared that you are just going to end up hurting him. But I do see that he loves you and he is happy. So you have my blessing.”

Brian stood there a little taken aback at Craig’s change.

“I just want him to be happy,” Craig said. “And if you think you can do that then I’ll just back down.” He smiled a little before he turned around and left the room.

Brian stood there, trying to think on what he was going to be able to offer Justin. And at that moment nothing came to mind.

***

Brian knocked on the door and waited. Michael opened it and smiled at his friend. “Come on in.”

Brian stepped in and closed the door. “How are you doing?” Brian asked.

Michael smiled and shrugged. “I went to see Chris,” Michael informed him.

Brian looked at him like he was crazy.

“I…I just wanted to see for myself. I wanted to make sure he was dead. I didn’t leave until they lowered him down,” Michael told his friend.

“It’s over, Mikey,” Brian said.

“I wish,” Michael muttered.

Brian stood there, not sure what that meant.

“I can’t stop thinking about Ben. I know it’s going to take time. I was mad at him; fucking angry that he left me,” Michael said as he cleaned a tear than ran down. “I’m getting better thought. I think. I hope.”

Brian walked to his friend and hugged him. “I’m sorry,” Brian whispered.

Michael smiled and nodded. He pulled away and smiled. “So,” Michael said, trying to sound enthusiastic. “Did you have lunch already?”

Brian shook his head.

“Come on. I’m warming up some spaghetti,” Michael told him.

Brian smiled and walked into the kitchen behind his friend.

“So how are things?” Michael asked.

“Okay,” Brian answered.

“How is Justin doing?” Michael asked.

“He’s okay. He was released today and he was very happy about that,” Brian said smiling remember Justin’s smile.

“So, what are you doing here?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Are you two fighting?” Michael asked.

Brian shook his head. “Craig gave me his blessing,” he informed his friend.

“That’s good,” Michael pointed out as he moved the spaghetti. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to wait for Justin to get better,” Brian said.

“What for?” Michael asked.

“Before I go back home,” Brian explained.

Michael turned around slowly and looked at Brian with wide eyes full of shock. “Do you mean the loft?” Michael asked.

Brian swallowed and shook his head.

“Did you guys fight?” Michael asked a second time.

Brian shook his head.

“Then what the fuck is it?” Michael asked, getting upset.

“I live there and he lives here. It’s just the way it goes,” Brian told him calmly.

Michael shook his head. “You are just going to leave Justin?” Michael asked. “For no reason at all.”

“It’s not like that,” Brian said.

“The fuck it isn’t. God, I can’t believe I’m arguing about this,” Michael said to himself, but then turned his focus back on Brian. “You leaving him will be worse than Ben dying.”

“How can you say that?” Brian asked.

“Because he didn’t have an option. You do,” Michael told him. “You know what? Just go. Get out of my house.”

Brian opened his eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Brian asked.

“No,” Michael said after a while.

They stayed in silence for a while. Michael served them and sat down to eat. After his first bite he looked at Brian who was playing with his food.

“You do know Justin is going to kill you?” Michael asked.

Brian looked at Michael, but stayed serious, not sure how Justin was going to react. But pretty sure that Michael was right.

***

Justin was having a great time just lying on a towel next to the pool. He opened his eyes when he felt someone standing next to him. It had been two weeks now since they had taken off the casts from his leg and arm.

“Hey, Bri,” Justin said.

Brian smiled and sat down on the floor next to Justin. He looked at the blond from head to toe. “How does it feel to be back to normal?” Brian asked.

“Fucking amazing,” Justin told him. “Tomorrow, Daphne is helping me to get my things out of here and into the dorms. Where the fucks were you?”

Brian frowned. “Around,” Brian said.

“Brian, is something wrong?” Justin asked.

“I…I’m leaving on Thursday,” Brian informed him.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“Home,” Brian said looking away from the blond.

Justin sat up and stared at Brian. “What are you talking about?” Justin asked. “You leave for a whole month and then you come back and tell me you are leaving?”

“Justin, you knew that I was living in Costa Rica,” Brian said.

Justin nodded. “Yeah, but…what about us?” Justin asked.

Brian stayed silent.

“Can I go with you?” Justin asked.

“You are studying, Justin. You have to finish,” Brian reminded him.

“So how about when I finish?” Justin asked getting desperate.

Brian shrugged. “You would have probably…”

“What?” Justin asked angrily. “Fallen for somebody else?”

Brian cringed.

“Why are you leaving me?” Justin asked. “How can you?”

“I’m not…I’m…” Brian tried to talk but Justin wouldn’t let him.

“Then what the fuck do you call it, Brian?!” Justin asked getting up from the floor. Justin started walking away from Brian, but then turned around and came back. “You said you loved me!”

Brian got up and put his hands on Justin’s arms. “I do love you. I don’t want you to miss out on all there is for you. You still have two years of college and…”

“And what the fuck is it about college? Does it have a clause that says ‘while here don’t fall in love with anyone’? Shit, Brian!” Justin hissed. “That’s so fucking stupid. Just because I go to fucking college, it doesn’t mean that suddenly my heart and my mind are incapable of knowing that I love you.”

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You are young and you can still meet…”

“Santa Claus?” Justin asked. “Because I already met you, and as stubborn and stupid as you are acting right now, I still love you. I know I always will and I need you, you fucking, selfish bastard!”

Brian stood looking at Justin for a while before he leaned in and kissed Justin.

“Why are you leaving?” Justin asked in a low voice.

“I have to. You need to live your life here and I need to go home,” Brian said.

Brian felt his heart breaking. He didn’t know why he was leaving. He pretty much was scared of the whole relationship thing. In the beginning, he had enjoyed it. But now his head was filled with fears that Justin would leave him one day or that he would end up hurting Justin or a million other things.

“You know what, Brian?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Fuck. You,” Justin yelled and pushed Brian into the pool

Justin turned around and left. He would talk to Brian later. Somehow he was going to put some sense into the man. He had less than a week to convince Brian that he loved him and that he will forever. He didn’t know what had come over Brian all of the sudden but he would do his best to find out and fix it.


	20. Where I Want To Be

“Aren’t you hungry?” Daphne asked. “You are always hungry.”

“Well, I’m not hungry now,” Justin told her.

“Have you talked to him?” Daphne asked.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Can we not talk about this?” Justin asked.

“Fine,” Daphne said.

“Hey guys. What will it be?” Debbie asked.

“I will have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke,” Daphne told her.

“Good. What about you, Sunshine?” Debbie asked.

“I’m okay,” Justin told her.

Debbie raised a brow at Daphne who only shrugged. She sat down next to Justin. “What’s going on?” Debbie asked. “What did Brian do to you now?”

“I…he’s leaving,” Justin informed her. “Just picking up his shit and leaving me.”

Debbie smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek. “I’m going to get you something to eat and you are going to eat it. I have to go do something,” Debbie told them as she got up to call her brother.

Daphne and Justin looked at each other and smirked. “Do you think she is going to call, Brian?” Daphne asked.

“I hope so, Daph,” Justin told her. “I have tried everything; talking, screaming, crying, begging, demanding and nothing works. If this doesn’t work either I’m going to have to either kidnap him or just follow him. Michael said he would help me. I tried calling Brian but he is not picking up. Brian is completely ignoring me.”

“My god, you are actually serious,” Daphne said.

“That’s because I actually love him,” Justin told her. “I would do anything for him.”

Justin looked at Debbie talking on the phone and hope that she was calling Brian. If Debbie told Brian to come down to Liberty Avenue he would and Justin could try once more to convince Brian that he should stay.

***

Brian was packing his things when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door, hoping it was not Justin. He didn’t know what he was going to tell him. He was tried of pushing the blond away and didn’t know if he still could. He slid the door open and smiled.

“Hey, Vic,” Brian said, moving to the side.

“Hello,” Vic told him as he entered the loft. “What are you up to?”

Brian closed the door and walked to the kitchen with Vic trailing behind him. “Just trying to finish packing my things,” Brian said. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Vic shook his head. “When are you leaving?” Vic asked dryly.

“Tomorrow,” Brian informed him.

“Were you planning on telling any of us?” Vic asked.

Brian looked Vic directly in the eyes. He felt a cold shudder. He could tell Vic was pissed. “It’s not like I was going to be gone forever,” Brian told him.

Vic gave out a tense laugh. “So what about Justin?” Vic asked. “What does he think of all this?”

Brian shrugged. “He doesn’t like it.”

“Really? What a shocker,” Vic mocked.

Brian closed his eyes and held back the tears. He wanted to scream that he wanted to stay and be with Justin. That he was just too damn scared. “You don’t understand…”

“I don’t?!” Vic asked as his voice rose.

Brian stood there a little taken aback.

“That kid loves you,” Vic told him.

“Vic,” Brian muttered.

“No, you hear me out,” Vic told him. “You found someone who loves you and would do anything for you. You saw yourself the things that kid did for you, Brian.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“He risked his life and went against his father to be with you. He would do anything he could to make sure you were happy and not hurting. You and I, and pretty much everybody else, fucking knows you love him and you would just about do anything for him too. So stop being so fucking dense, Brian!” Vic yelled.

“I…” Brian got out.

“I’m still talking,” Vic shouted. “He’s been moping around the house. You don’t see that sparkle that he used to have. You control that now. Don’t make me send Kevin here to kick your ass, Brian.”

Brian looked up at Vic with teary eyes. “I have nothing to give him,” Brian said.

“You are everything to Justin. You do have something to offer him. Staring with happiness, you can give him love, a family, pleasure, a reason to go on. You taught him everything you can to keep him safe, so he knows how dangerous the real world is. You taught him how important family and friends are. You taught him how to be a better man, always trying to make the best decision. You protected him and stood by him even when he was wrong. You told him the truth and gave him the respect he deserves. You make him weak in the knees, Brian.”

Brian looked at Vic when the older man took his head in his hand and make him look at him.

“You don’t judge him. You let him discover himself without trying to change him,” Vic continued.

Brian let a tear fall.

“You give him sanity, Brian. And I know all this because he has told me over and over again,” Vic said. “You are his world, Brian.”

“He’s my world too, Vic,” Brian told him. “But I’m so scared. What if it doesn’t last? What if I hurt him, or he hurts me, or…”

“Brian,” Vic said smiling. “Nothing is certain in life. But you can’t live with ‘what ifs’. They destroy your life. You have to take what you have in front of you and enjoy it until it ends.”

Brian sniffed and swallowed hard.

“You found love and that’s one of the hardest things ever. Now all you have to do is hold on. And I know that you and Justin can do it. You are going to make it,” Vic assured him.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Brian told him.

“Nothing good in life is,” Vic responded. “Now get moving,” Vic told him as he pulled back.

“Where are we going?” Brian asked.

“To go get Justin so you can tell him what an idiot you are,” Vic said smirking.

Brian stared at the man for a while before he smiled and nodded.

***

Craig smiled at Vic and Brian as they came inside. He shook Brian’s hand and then frowned.

“What are you guys doing here?” Craig asked. “It’s your day off, Vic.”

“Brian came to see Justin,” Vic informed his employer.

“Oh. He is not here. Daphne came and they went out,” Craig said.

“Do you know where?” Vic asked.

Craig shook his head.

“Okay, thank you,” Vic told him.

Brian and he turned around and left the house.

“Call him,” Vic instructed.

Brian did, but Justin never answered. He wondered if Justin ever wanted to see him again. He treated him pretty badly and didn’t deserve to be forgiven.

“Brian, stop over thinking things,” Vic told him when he saw Brian’s expression.

Brian took a deep breath and gave Vic a little smile.

***

“I need a drink,” Justin said, looking at Daphne. “Can we go to Woody’s?”

Daphne bit her lower bit and nodded. They decided to walk from the diner to the bar. When they arrived, there were only a few customers. Justin had waited around the diner for a couple of hours but Brian never showed up and he was starting to think that he wouldn’t either.

“Just one drink,” Daphne warned.

“Right,” Justin told her with no intention of just drinking one.

Half and hour later Daphne was pleading with Justin to stop drinking.

“I know what I am doing,” Justin told her.

“Hardly,” Daphne said, taking a deep breath.

“Hey. Look who it is,” Jake said, smiling as he had his arm around Kevin’s waist.

“Hey, guys,” Daphne greeted them. “What you up to?”

“A night out,” Jake said. “Justin, are you okay?”

“Fucking dandy,” Justin spat out.

“That’s why you try not to be kind to people,” Kevin said to Jake. “If you want to be nice and like by everyone just stay the fuck out of other people’s business,” Kevin told Jake smirking. “If Justin wants to mope around, let him.”

“Shut up,” Jake said. “So what you guys doing?”

“Getting drunk. Can’t you see?” Justin retorted.

Kevin and Jake smiled at each other.

“So, do you guys want to come to Babylon with us?” Jake asked. “I’ll pay for your drinks.”

“Sure,” Justin said as he swallowed another shot of whisky before he got up.

Daphne and Justin walked with Jake and Kevin to Babylon. As soon as they go there Justin headed straight for the bar. Kevin took out his cell phone and called his cousin.

***

“Hey, Justin,” Ethan said.

“What?” Justin asked, turning around.

“Hey,” Ethan repeated.

“Oh,” Justin muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“I came with a couple of friends,” Ethan answered. “Do you want to dance?”

“Not really,” Justin told him, signaling the bartender for another drink.

The bartender shook his head and then pointed with his head toward Jake. Justin looked at Jake who waved at Justin and smirked. Justin shook his head and wondered if Brian would ever show up.

“Fucking shit,” Justin grumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked.

“Buy me a drink and I’ll dance with you,” Justin told him.

Ethan smiled and nodded. After Justin had drunk his whisky, he got up to go dance with Ethan. He needed to keep drinking and was planning on getting away from Jake, Kevin and Daphne who were watching him.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Ethan asked as he put his hands on Justin’s hips and pulled the blond closer.

Justin frowned and thought he was going to be sick. He pushed Ethan away and ran for the bathroom. He made it just in time. He emptied his stomach in the toilet and crumbled to the floor.

“Justin, are you okay?” Ethan asked.

“Leave me alone,” Justin told him, crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ethan asked as he helped Justin to his feet. “Come on, let’s clean your face.”

Justin walked to the sink and washed his face and rinsed his mouth.

“Can I have a beer?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know. You don’t look too good,” Ethan told him. “You just puked.”

“Forget it,” Justin said, turning around to walk away.

“Okay, okay. Come on,” Ethan said, and they walked back to the bar. He bought a beer for each of them and watched as Justin drank it like it was water. “So, what’s the problem?” Ethan asked.

Justin looked at Ethan but started crying instead of telling him what’s wrong. Ethan got closer to him and put an arm around the blond.

***

Brian entered Babylon and scanned the place. He spotted Daphne and Kevin immediately. He walked up to them and wondered where Justin was.

“Hey,” Jake said getting up from where he was sitting. “You got here fast.”

Brian nodded. “Where is Justin?” Brian asked.

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at Brian.

“What?” Brian asked.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Kevin told him.

“With…Ethan,” Daphne added.

“Oh, there they come,” Jake said, nodding towards Justin and Ethan.

Brian watched from afar and was about to leave when Vic’s words came crashing in. He took a deep breath and started walking towards his blond.

“Justin, tell me what’s wrong?” Ethan asked, caressing the back of Justin’s neck.

“Could you please remove your filthy, hideous, scrawny hands away from my boyfriend?” Brian asked, looking at Ethan.

“Brian?” Justin said, turning around surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Justin wanted to jump up and down with happiness. Brian had come and had called him his boyfriend.

“I came to talk to you,” Brian told him.

“About what?” Justin asked, sniffing. “Try to explain to me why you are leaving. I hate you.”

Justin looked at Brian and saw his reaction. He was doing a good job. Brian flinched. The blond was going to make sure Brian understood that he had hurt him.

“It’s better if you just leave,” Ethan said.

“Do you want me to hurt you?” Brian asked, looking at Ethan. “Stay out of it.”

“I am so pissed at you,” Justin said. “How could you do this to me? I gave you all I had.”

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

“And you just threw it back at my face,” Justin kept on ranting.

“Justin,” Brian said as he pulled the blond into his arms.

“And I am just left with my broken heart,” Justin said, crying, not listening to Brian.

“Could you stop all the drama and listen to me?” Brian asked as he pinched Justin’s butt.

“Hey!!” Justin yelled.

“I’m staying,” Brian informed him.

Justin looked at Brian for a long time. “Are you…sure?”

Brian nodded.

“Then what the fuck was that all about?” Justin asked, pissed.

“I was stupid,” Brian told him.

“Yeah, you were,” Justin told him. “And an idiot.”

Brian nodded.

“So dim-witted,” Justin complained.

Brian licked his lips and nodded again.

“So dense,” Justin told him. “And brainless.”

Brian arched a brow.

“So…ugh, slow,” Justin mumbled.

Brian kept nodding at everything Justin said.

“A fucking demented ass…” Justin kept talking but Brian had enough.

“Okay, Justin, that’s enough,” Brian said smirking. “I get it.”

Justin smiled and hugged Brian to him. “Don’t ever do this to me or I will hire someone to kick your ass,” Justin told him.

“I won’t, baby. I love you,” Brian assured him.

“Take us home,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled and pulled Justin with him.

***

Once Brian had closed the door to the loft, he found himself being attacked by a blond whirlwind. There were clothes thrown in every direction. Justin was kissing Brian everywhere and Brian was touching his boy all over.

“Oh,” Justin moaned when Brian started to devour his neck.

Brian picked Justin up by the hips and the blond wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. They smiled at each other and started to kiss each other with fury. Justin was moaning and writhing in Brian’s arms while Brian walked with his very horny man to the bedroom.

“I love you, love you, love you, love you, you, you, you,” Justin repeated as he kissed Brian’s face all over.

Brian smiled and put the blond down on the bed. Justin quickly started kissing Brian’s chest and playing with his nipples. Brian moaned and his hands wrapped around Justin’s hair. He looked down at his baby, who was looking up. Brian couldn’t think of why he thought he could live without the blond.

“I love you,” Brian gasped.

“I know,” Justin told him and licked a trial of saliva from Brian’s chest to his pubic hairs.

Justin took Brian’s cock and started to stroke him while his mouth watered. He needed to taste his man at that moment. He sucked Brian’s cock head and tasted his boyfriend’s pre cum.

“Jus,” Brian gasped.

Justin smiled and started to take more of Brian’s long, thick penis into his mouth. He loved the feeling of Brian’s cock. He started moving his head up and down on Brian’s erection, each time taking more into his mouth until his nose could touch Brian’s hairs.

“Fuck, baby, stop,” Brian moaned. “Come here.” He pulled Justin up and kissed him. He let his tongue breach Justin’s mouth and tasted himself in his boy.

“Brian, fuck me,” Justin panted out.

Brian quickly pushed Justin back in the bed. He reached for a condom and lube and put them next to him. He opened Justin’s legs and fell in making sure to rub his erection against Justin’s, painfully slow.

“Please, please fuck me, Brian,” Justin moaned.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin hard as he reached for the lube. He kept kissing him as he introduced a finger, and a second, and a third. He kept kissing Justin as he put a condom on and lubed himself. He kept kissing him as he took Justin’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kissed him hard and their tongues dueled for control. Justin’s moans were muffled as Brian entered him.

“God,” Justin moaned.

“Do you like that, Jus?” Brian asked as he pushed in and rubbed Justin’s sweet spot.

Justin was shaking. He was shaking just like the first time he had been with Brian. He was so happy and yet angry with everything that had happened. He gripped Brian’s cock inside him and threw his arms around Brian’s back to hold him close.

“Brian,” Justin gasped.

Brian licked Justin’s lips before he kissed him. He stuck his tongue inside of Justin and felt the blond shaking.

“You are so good,” Brian moaned and played with Justin’s nipples and bit the blond’s neck.

“Bri!” Justin yelled and scratched Brian’s back.

Justin had his arms tightly wrapped around Brian’s neck and his mouth hanging just above Brian’s ear. He had his eyes closed and concentrated on not spilling his seed.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian.”

Justin kept repeating Brian’s name because he just couldn’t remember anything else. He couldn’t think of anything else to say as Brian made love to him. Brian groaned as he once again pushed inside Justin. His arms were under Justin’s sweaty back and his hands grabbed Justin’s shoulders, pulling the smaller man towards him.

“Bri…oh, Brian…Brian,” Justin started yelling louder and louder.

Brian had his eyes closed, trying to ignore Justin’s moans. They were driving him crazy. “Do you want to come, baby boy?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and moaned when he felt Brian’s thrust getting harder.

“Go ahead. Come for me, little boy,” Brian instructed him.

Justin closed his eyes and did. Justin trembled as he came hard and fast without him, or Brian touching him. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Brian rubbing his cum all over his chest. Brian still was moving inside of Justin, just with little jabs and much slower.

“So good,” Brian said as he licked his fingers covered with Justin’s cum.

Brian let Justin’s legs fall away from his waist as he pulled out of Justin and turned him face down. He entered his boyfriend again slowly. He could feel Justin’s walls tightening around him. Justin started clutching the sheets as Brian began fucking him again.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out when he felt his cock coming to life yet again.

“Jus,” Brian uttered above Justin’s ear and licked the blond’s neck.

Justin knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on to reality any longer. He knew he was going to pass out and lose all of his senses. Brian held on to Justin and knew he would never let go of the blond.

When Brian gripped Justin’s hips tightly, pushing hard into him, making sure he rubbed Justin’s prostate while at the same time he licked Justin’s neck before biting him, Justin lost it. He lost all senses and couldn’t be happier about it. He knew Brian would always be there when he returned from nirvana.

 

* * *

Thank u CuJo for helping me out. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to write this as good as it was. Hope all you guys enjoyed it. Should I do a sequel?


End file.
